Buscando un hogar
by Angie CarmonaA
Summary: Todo en la vida de Edward cambió tan drásticamente que no sabía que hacer con ese pequeño en brazos que, a pesar de su cansancio, mal humor y frustración, le hacía creer que el sacrificio, el enojo de su padre y el abandono de su novía valdría la pena.
1. Prólogo

**BUSCANDO UN HOGAR**

**Angie Carmona **

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, estoy regresando de la muerte. Ya sé que quieren cap nuevo pero para ello quiero retomar la historia. Leerla con ustedes y continuar este proyecto.<br>Espero tengan bonita noche... y les seguiré subiendo los caps para continuar con esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

—Señor Cullen—llamó la ronca voz del profesor—, ¿podría dejar de distraerse y distraer a sus compañeras? —preguntó en tono fastidiado.

Las escasas dos chicas que estaban junto a él, una castaña y otra morena, recobraron la compostura y fijaron su mirada en el doctor que les daba la clase en tanto que el nombrado de ojos verdes no hacía más que sonrojarse.

—Usted disculpe —susurró acongojado.

—Bien… prosigamos con la lección…

La clase recomenzó por segunda ocasión ese día y si Edward hubiera llevado la cuenta de todas las veces que en esa semana le habían llamado la atención por ser una potencial fuente de distracción seguramente hubiera roto el récord que Emmett, uno de sus mejores amigos de toda la vida, impuso en la secundaria.

Se sentía cansado, mal humorado, frustrado, agobiado y con unas ganas de llorar que sólo Dios sabe cómo contenía esas lagrimas porque seguramente cualquier otra persona ya se hubiera derrumbado. Sí, derrumbado porque a sus veintiún años era demasiado con lo que cargaba; literal y metafóricamente. No supo en qué momento se metió en este embrollo… bueno, quizá si lo supo y tarde se dio cuenta de que la persona que decía amarlo lo iba a dejar embarcado y, aunque no recuerda con exactitud el momento en el que todo su mundo giró esos ciento ochenta grados tan drásticamente, una cansada esperanza y el pequeño que cargaba en brazos le hacían creer que en algún punto, tal vez lejano, todo esto mejoraría.

* * *

><p>Tanto a las nuevas lectoras como a las que ya han seguido esta historia les agradezco que me lean, no coman ansias por el próximo cap... no tarda en llegar y les juro que trabajo en nuevos capitulo.<p>

Si alguien gusta seguirme en twitter: angiecarmonaa

Bonita noche, espero no me odien por tardar tanto en revivir.


	2. Uno

**BUSCANDO UN HOGAR**

**Angie Carmona**

* * *

><p>LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAP<br>Ya e saben lo único mio... es la historia

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Lunes por la madrugada… para ser exactos las tres de la mañana y recién comenzaba la rutina de un joven de ojos verdes, tez blanca, complexión delgada y espíritu abatido. Desde hacía dos meses a esta hora comenzaba su jornada.

—Vamos pequeño, no llores… por favor—pidió semidormido al diminuto cuerpo que dormía en una cuna al pie de su cama.

Sin embargo los llantos eran insistentes y aumentaron de intensidad; tal pareciera que Edward le hubiera pedido que lo hiciera. Él caminó con paso rezagado y a ciegas llegó hasta donde un bebé de escasos cinco meses de edad pedía por su alimento insistentemente. Lo cargó, revisó y arrulló rápidamente esperando que se calmara un poco antes de dejarlo de nuevo para salir de la recamara por el biberón de su hijo. No tardó mucho en llegar hasta donde la cocineta se encontraba y es que dentro de ese departamento de juguete todo se encontraba demasiado cerca del resto y sin embargo era lo único que podía pagar con el trabajo mal pagado de la cafetería del campus universitario y el poco dinero que su madre, Esme, le enviaba sin que Carlisle pudiera sospecharlo y es que este, según decía, ya hacía bastante con seguirle pagando la matricula en la Universidad de George Washington a pesar de lo que había hecho.

—Aquí está tu comida—intentó decirlo de un modo amable que sinceramente no le salió.

Tomó en brazos de nuevo al pequeño para poder alimentarlo deseando que se durmiera pronto igual que la noche anterior para poder estudiar para su examen de las nueve de la mañana. Caminó como ya era costumbre por la estrecha habitación mientras arrullaba al pequeño de ojos con color indescifrable y le cantaba una vieja canción que solía gustarle de pequeño. Lo regresó de nuevo a su cuna y con un amor que no pudo reprimir lo arropó esperando que descansara lo que él no iba a poder hacer. Esbozó una sonrisa de resignación y ya con el sueño espantado encendió la luz de comedor, sacó su libro de farmacología y se dispuso a estudiar acompañado de un litro de café.

Irguió su cuerpo para despejarse un poco y se estiró tratando de eliminar el dolor recién nacido en su espalda; miró el reloj y parecía que este se gozaba de marcar las seis de la mañana; la hora en que su hijo volvía a despertar. Tomó el biberón del pozuelo dónde solía calentarlos y adelantándose al despertar del pequeño entró en la habitación para cargarlo y esperar a que este pidiera su comida. Pero esta vez tardó un poco más en abrir esos pequeños ojos y cuando lo hizo no fue llorando sino que cuando encontró la mirada de su padre no hizo más que esbozar una feliz sonrisa por encontrarse con él, le sonrió tan alegremente que Edward simplemente le regresó el gesto.

—Buenos días pequeño… te traigo el desayuno—habló con tono suave y amoroso acariciando su mejilla antes de enseñarle el biberón caliente. —, ya creciste —comentó pensativo al verlo concentrado en su biberón.

Los ojos del pequeño se comenzaron a cerrar al tiempo que la leche del biberón desaparecía pero antes de que pudiera dormirse por completo Edward intentó acomodar la sabanita que lo protegía del frío de esa mañana para que no cubriera en exceso su pueril rostro y sin darse cuenta una diminuta mano se fugó aprensando su dedo índice sin dejarlo ir.

—Buena tarde—interrumpió una joven castaña—, ¿este es el departamento de relaciones humanas? —cuestionó un tanto perdida.

La mujer que se encontraba en el recibidor la miró con curiosidad, observando su fresca y casual forma de vestir; llevaba unos jeans que delataban su talla cinco, una blusa blanca pegada a su cuerpo oculta por una camisa más holgada que cubría su naturaleza femenina.

—Sí amor, ¿vienes a dejar curriculum? —preguntó amable.

—Eh… sí, cualquier cosa que me pudieran dar estaría bien —comentó casualmente cómo si aquella mujer de traje sastre gastado pudiera ayudarle en algo.

—Veremos qué podemos hacer por ti… pero no te aseguro nada —dijo esa línea que podía dejar expectativo por semanas a un desempleado.

—Muchas gracias… en verdad necesito algo en qué trabajar; soy nueva por aquí —explicó un poco más.

La señora simplemente asintió con una sonrisa practicada y despidió a la joven de tez blanca. Bella, como gustaba que le dijeran, salió caminando de ese edificio con ánimo cansado; eran las doce del día y aun no parecía encontrar nada; ni trabajo ni lugar dónde vivir. Tal parecía que el haber sido de esos alumnos adelantados y prometedores académicamente no valía de mucho en el mundo real; hace poco se había graduado pero parecía que justamente en este momento nadie requería de una fisioterapeuta como lo era ella.

—Gracias por llamar Jasper—contestó en modo de saludo al ver quien se trataba—, te necesito a mi lado —chilló cual niña pequeña.

—_Tranquila Bella, todo estará bien_ —le recordó esa suave voz que tanto la calmaba—, _tu papá ya te deposito algo de dinero para que pagues el depósito de algún departamento y puedas comenzar tu independencia_ —informó animándola —,_ recuerda que si necesitas algo sólo necesitas llamarnos y Rosalie o yo estaremos contigo._

—Gracias Jazz… pero creo que puedo con esto —suspiró dándose valor en medio de la calle —, ¿te parece si te hablo más tarde? Creo que iré por ese dinero a un cajero y buscaré un lugar dónde pasar la noche.

—_Espero tu llamada pequeña_ —le pidió—,_ recuerda que si no le paso un reporte a tu padre diario se pone como loco._

—Ya lo sé, ese hombre no cambia por nada del mundo —dijo con tono divertido—, me despides de todos allá, besos.

—_Te cuidas_…

Bella cerró su celular y lo guardó en su pantalón, decidió a caminar por las calles de esa nueva ciudad que pronto se convertiría en su huevo hogar. Se detuvo sólo para dos cosas; comprar un hot-dog y un periódico para buscar un lugar donde vivir, quizá pudiera encontrar algo barato en Washington.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas, espero que les haya agradado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero sus opiniones<p>

twitter: angiecarmonaa

las quiere...

Angie C.


	3. Dos

**BUSCANDO UN HOGAR**

**Angie de Du Pollet**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias chicas por todos sus comentarios, sigo trabajando en ideas que creo les sorprenderán pero espero les gusten. Muchas a gracias a las que estan releyendo el fic y a bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Su segundo día en esa nueva ciudad para ella; Bella se encontraba tratando de cruzar una calle para poder llevar su solicitud de trabajo a aquella librería que parecía urgida de que alguien le hiciera caso a su letrero de vacantes.

—Con permiso, con permiso… —se disculpaba mientras se abría paso entre todos los jóvenes y maestros que hacían fila para poder comprar algo de conocimiento.

Cómo pudo logró entrar a la pequeña y atiborrada librería y tras buscar con algo de desesperación a la encargada la cual, parecía estar al borde la histeria, la saludó.

—¡Hola! —gritó después de notar que un saludo normal no captaba su atención —, ¡vengo por lo del trabajo!

La joven de piel clara con ojos de un tono marrón mayor que el de su cabello esbozó una sonrisa complacida y aliviada haciéndole señas para que se pusiera a su lado en la caja registradora.

—¿Sabes utilizarla? —le preguntó refiriéndose a la máquina.

—Aprendo rápido —fue la sagaz respuesta de Bella.

—Perfecto, yo soy Ángela —se presentó al tiempo que le mostraba cómo cobrar—, ¿te puedes encargar de esto mientras yo busco los libros que la gente necesita?

Bella asintió con una sonrisa animada y dando un largo respiró se encomendó para poder iniciar su nuevo trabajo.

Escanear, cobrar y entregar, escanear, cobrar y entregar, escanear, cobrar y entregar. Esa fue su rutina durante el resto de día; tanto, que ni tiempo tuvieron de ir a comer. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando la gente comenzó a mermar y fue entonces que tanto Ángela como Bella pudieron recuperar el aliento.

—¿Siempre es así? —preguntó Bella recargada en el mostrador con tono cansado.

—Gracias a Dios… no —contestó divertida —, normalmente es así durante el primer mes del clases o cuando a los profesores se les ocurre pedir un libro extra a mitad del semestre… como hoy —explicó mientras acomodaba un algunos de los muchos libros que estaba fuera de lugar.

—¿Entonces… ya se acabó el estrés? —preguntó al sentirse cómoda platicando con Ángela.

—Quisiera yo, pero mañana llegan más libros y con ello más gente —dijo con tono de desesperación—, por cierto… ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamas?

—Isabella… pero puedes decirme Bella.

—Bella… —habló grabándose su nombre—, bueno, creo que tienes el trabajo —le regaló una sonrisa —, la paga… puede considerarse buena, supongo…

—¿Puede? ¿Qué tanto es? —cuestionó divertida por el tono que Ángela había utilizado.

—Son setenta dólares a la semana pero los días como hoy suelen pagarnos diez dólares más —le explicó.

—Eso suena bien… excepto por la parte del estrés que acabamos de vivir —comentó alegre.

—Eso que ni qué Bella… eso que ni qué…

Ambas chicas siguieron acomodando los libros en un silencio cómodo que se rompía a ratos gracias a comentarios casuales entre ambas chicas.

—Entonces… ¿no eres de aquí? —preguntó Ángela.

—No… y sí —respondió—. Soy de Forks, un pequeño pueblo abandonado aquí en Washington… un poco lejos de aquí.

—Así que viniste a estudiar—casi concluyó.

—No… de hecho yo terminé la escuela hace poco y me vine a probar suerte —comentó.

—¿Enserio? Te ves muy joven para haber terminado una carrera… ¿qué edad tienes?

—Un poco… es que en la primaria y secundaría estuve adelantada —respondió risueña—, tengo veinte años.

—¡Qué padre! ¡Yo también! —respondió ilusionada.

Y la plática continuo lo suficiente para aligerarles el trabajo que les quedaba; terminaron de arreglar los libros, barrer un poco la roja alfombra del loca y hacer el corte de caja. Comprensiblemente estaban más que agotadas cuando el reloj marcó las ocho y por fin habían terminado sus labores.

—Creo que es todo —resopló aliviada Bella.

—Es todo por hoy —concordó con ella—, nos vemos mañana a las doce Bella.

—¿Hasta las doce? —preguntó extrañada por la hora de entrada.

—Sí… es que yo estudio de siete a once en la universidad de George Washington y sólo hasta esa hora puedo abrir la librería —explicó con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Y qué estudias? —cuestionó interesada.

—Periodismo —respondió orgullosa de sí misma —, ¿y tú? ¿Qué estudiaste?

—Wow… periodismo. Bueno… pues yo soy fisioterapeuta pero tristemente no he encontrado trabajo en mi área —comentó un poco afligida.

—No te preocupes Bella, sólo es cosa de paciencia para que encuentres tu trabajo ideal mientras tanto te aseguro que nos divertiremos juntas —la animó.

—De eso estoy segura Angie, seremos grandes amigas.

Se despidieron gustosas de haberse conocido y emocionadas por tener una nueva compañera de trabajo. Ángela subió en su coche negro y Bella partió a su nuevo departamento a pie bajó un luna resplandeciente que parecía estar igual de contenta que ella por haber encontrado trabajo y una amiga en la nueva ciudad.

Tarde, al pobre de Edward se le había hecho tarde esa mañana de viernes así que no tuvo más remedio que enfundarse rápidamente su mochila a la espalda para después hacer lo mismo con la cangurera de su hijo para después cargar con este último. Cómo pudo salió a toda prisa de su departamento con medio pan en mano y un niño cargando para llegar a tiempo a su clase de inmunopatología.

—¿Por qué tengo que vivir tan lejos…?—se preguntó estresado ocasionando que su mente le diera la respuesta que no le pondría de buen humor:

"_Quizá porque no puedes pagar algo menor ni más cerca de la universidad"._

Ante su pensamiento Edward puso cara de pocos amigos y prefirió seguir casi corriendo tratando de no despertar a su hijo para tomar el camión que lo llevaría a su destino. Estuvo en una desesperante espera por casi diez minutos para que el camión que solía tomar hiciera su parada; subió en el monstruo metálico de treinta asientos y espero a que su, aun agitada, respiración se calmara.

—Gracias a Dios no te despertaste—suspiró alegre al ver que su hijo seguía durmiendo.

Se acomodó en el asiento y decidió tranquilizarse durante los siguientes quince minutos que duraría el viaje; dio otro respiró más al tiempo que pasaba su mano por su cabello en un intento de liberar su estrés. Tan pronto como recordó que llevaba su desayuno en mano devoró la mitad de pan dulce que había guardado la noche anterior para esa mañana y extrañando la compañía de la leche procedió a tragárselo sólo con saliva.

Diez metros antes de que el camión parara de nuevo Edward ya se encontraba en la parte de atrás ansioso porque las puertas se abrieran y lo dejaran bajar para seguir con su carrera hacía la clase de Aro Vulturi; uno de los tres maestros más exigentes de toda la universidad y que de seguro lo mandaría a freír espárragos cuando le pidiera permiso para entrar a su clase. Caminó precipitadamente casi medio kilometro más y tras subir dos pisos llegó a su destino.

—Ojalá me deje pasar, ojalá me deje pasar… —rogaba insistentemente al Dios que parecía haberse olvidado de él.

Volvió a tomar un respiro antes de tocar a la puerta.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, que sea importante, como para interrumpir mi clase joven? —se escuchó la seca voz que hizo a Edward levantar la vista.

—Disculpe usted doctor Vulturi… tuve un percance, ¿me permite… entrara a su clase? —explicó con voz entrecortada cortesía se la carrera que se había aventado segundos antes.

Aro simplemente lo miró de pies a cabeza; zapatos gastados y sin volear, un pantalón de mezclilla que parecía haber superado las cien lavadas, un bebé dormido en la cangurera de su pecho, una arrugada camisa que se exhibía por donde podía y un cabello desalineado junto con gotas de sudor recorriendo su, ahora, enrojecido rostro.

—Lo siento, pero por si no te lo han dicho las clases son para estudiantes de medicina… no para niñeras —habló con indiferencia antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Sobra decir que tanto los alumnos dentro y fuera del aula, incluyendo a Edward, se quedaron estupefactos por la respuesta del doctor Vulturi; pero no era algo inusual en él, de hecho, ya se había tardado en cuanto se refería al caso de Edward. Y él… ¿qué podía hacer? Nada y tragarse su sentimiento eran sin duda las mejores opciones que tenía. Todos los que estaban en el pasillo se quedaron esperando su reacción y sin embargo sólo apretó la mandíbula lo más que pudo conteniendo su enojo y con paso firme se dirigió hacía la biblioteca. Pasaron los pocos minutos que le quedaban libres para darle una ojeada a uno de sus apuntes de la siguiente clase y por lo menos a esa si llegó a tiempo. Su hijo despertó a la mitad de la clase sin llamar la atención de los demás, Edward supuso que el pequeño tenía hambre y decidió sacar uno de sus biberones.

—Hay no, no puede ser…—gimió angustiado.

—¿Qué sucede señor Cullen? —le preguntó la doctora que impartía esa clase —, ¿tiene algún problema?

—No… sí… no es nada doctora Vulturi—respondió lo más rápido que pudo tratando de reprimir su nuevo humor—, sólo un olvido… —siseó molesto consigo mismo.

—Un olvido…—suspiró la joven doctora—, bueno, no sé a qué tipo de olvido se refiera pero si gusta, y no lo estoy corriendo, puede salir a remediar ese asunto —le sugirió en un tono totalmente diferente que al que su tío había utilizado con él momentos antes.

—No, enserio… no es nada, puede esperar —casi suplicó.

—Clase… me permiten un minuto, debo de hablar con el señor Cullen. Ahorita regresamos —anunció en tono firme mientras le indicaba a Edward que la acompañara a la puerta.

Edward, sintiendo sus piernas sin fuerzas por el seguro y futuro regaño, tragó saliva para caminar detrás de la doctora con un nerviosismo que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Tranquilo Edward, no te pienso reprender—fue lo primero que dijo tras voltearse para ver a su alumno de frente y notar su estado.

Edward simplemente ocultó su vista fijándola en el suelo.

—Te veo cansado Edward… este es el segundo semestre que te doy clases y no eres el mismo que yo recuerdo—comenzó su discurso—, sinceramente no sé por lo que estás pasando en el aspecto personal pero dentro de la universidad ya no te veo con tus amigos y quisiera saber si hay alguna razón además de la obvia para tu cambio —le cuestionó amable refiriéndose al pequeño que cargaba.

—Yo… no, no es nada doctora, sólo que olvidé la comida del niño—habló molesto omitiendo su problema económico.

—¿Seguro? —insistió.

—Seguro… —resopló tratando de creérselo él mismo.

—Sabes que si quieres hablar sobre algo… cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo; yo sé que en este momento la vida no es fácil para ti y mucho menos si hay doctores que se empeñan en hacerte más difícil todo esto —comentó refiriéndose a su tío —, pero estoy segura de que tú puedes…

—Gracias—susurró cabizbajo.

—Ahora, ve por algo de beber para tu pequeño y regresa cuando termines —le ordenó.

Edward se quedó parado en medio del pasillo sintiéndose impotente y enojado… ¿Cómo iba a obedecer a su doctora? ¿Cómo iba a conseguir algo para darle de comer a su hijo… si ni siquiera llevaba dinero para su propia comida? ¡¿Cómo?

Caminó sin sentido hacia la el patio central del campus, caminó de un lado al otro tratando encontrar algo que pudiera comprar con medio dólar; ¿leche? Demasiado cara, ¿jugo? Quizá… pero dudaba que un embace de quinientos mililitros le durara todo el día al pequeño, ¿agua? Bueno… podía comprar una botella de un litro y todavía le quedaba para un par de caramelos que parecían sería toda su comida ese día.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la zona de comida; esa en la que había mesitas y bancas al aire libre y aquellos estudiantes que tenían dinero podían comprar lo que les apeteciera de comer. Se les quedó viendo un poco más; observando lo felices que se mostraban, lo tranquilos que lucían y lo despreocupado que su vida lucia sin complicaciones mayores que las de estudiar y conseguir la cita con la chica o chico que te gusta. ¿En qué momento había perdido todo eso? ¿Cuándo fue que decidió cambiar esa vida que ahora solo se limitaba a ver desde lejos por lo que ahora tenía? ¿Cómo fue que dejó que la chica a la que adoraba… le arruinara la vida?

—Oye amigo —un chico alto y de buen vestir le tocó el hombro—, el bebé que tienes ahí está llorando —le informó sacándolo de su letargo.

Edward parpadeó desconcertado y tan pronto cómo captó lo que le decían se encomendó a cesar el llanto del pequeño.

—No llores por favor—pidió medio desesperado medio angustiado —, ahorita te doy de comer… pero no llores.

El bebé no entendió y aunque pudiera hacerlo su pequeño estomago le exigía el alimento que debía de haber tomado hace casi una hora y fue entonces que quizá Dios se acordó de Edward o un poco de suerte se acercaba a él que vio una banca vacía con un vaso de jugo natural a medio tomar y restos de comida olvidados en ella. No pudo pensar en otra cosa que ir por lo que estaba ahí y aprovecharlo; a estas alturas del partido no estaba para ponerse a pensar en el "qué dirán". Y le agradeció al cielo que las chicas que estaban en esa banca fueran casi anoréxicas y no comieran más de un par de pellizcos de lo que habían pedido en la cafetería; tomó el jugo de papaya y esperando que no le hiciera daño al bebé comenzó a alimentarlo para después el mismo poder comer algo de lo que había en la banca.

Regresó al salón minutos antes de que terminara la clase y la maestra no lo reprendió; cosa que le agradeció infinitamente… pero su suerte no duró tanto; cuando se encontraba en la clase de farmacología las exigencias del doctor Cayo; hermano de Aro Vulturi que era igual o peor que este ultimo.

—Si yo fuera usted o regalaba a ese niño y me dedicaba a estudiar o mejor me quedaba en mi casa a cuidarlo—le susurró casualmente antes de darle el resultado de su examen—, porque a este paso no pasará de semestre.

Edward lo miró expectativo y tratando de ocultar el miedo que sentía en ese momento respondió;

—Gracias por el consejo… doctor—siseó tan ácidamente cómo pudo.

—Es un placer —atinó a decir Cayo antes de proseguir con la entrega de resultados.

Una razón más para que Edward se sintiera peor; él era el único que había sacado seis en tanto que el resto no tenía una nota más baja que ocho. Hizo una mueca fastidiada y se tomó el puente de la nariz evitando explotar.

—Muy bien, saquen el nuevo libro que les pedí hace dos semanas… en la página 453… Edward, tienes quince minutos para leerlo y después pasar a explicarlo a tus compañeros —ordenó sin recibir respuesta afirmativa del nombrado —. ¿Si me escuchó Cullen?

Edward cerró los ojos al borde del llanto y tragándose todo su sentimiento abrió los ojos, alzó la mirada y contestó:

—No he podido comprarlo doctor…

—Muy bien… entonces salte de mi clase y cuando ya lo hayas comprado puedes regresar —sentenció tranquilamente mientras exentaba a Edward a salir del aula.

Tomó sus cosas de mal humor despertando a su hijo por el brusco movimiento y salió del salón tan enojado que ni el sol lo calentaba en ese momento.

Él hubiera querido que ese día todo lo malo que le tenía que pasar ya le hubiera sucedido porque aun le esperaba un largo día.

—Llegas tarde Edward—habló Jessica al verlo entrar por la puerta de la cafetería —, y sin uniforme y con el niño —le reprendió.

—Lo siento Jess… es sólo que hoy tuve un mal día y no me dio tiempo de cambiarme —trató de responderle con tono amable.

—Cuando estés listo el jefe quiere que limpies todos los vidrios, laves las cacerolas y antes de que te vayas pases por tu paga —le informó —, si quieres dámelo de una vez y acá lo acuesto —le dijo refiriéndose a su hijo.

—Gracias —contestó algo aliviado —, si despierta, ¿le puedes dar algo de leche deslactosada? Te la pago cuando me den lo de mi quincena es que se me olvidaron sus biberones —informó con una sonrisa forzadamente alegre.

—Seguro chico, no te preocupes—le contestó tomando con un poco de bruteza al bebé para después colocarlo en una improvisada cuna que tenía.

Limpió aquí, lavó allá, volvió a limpiar y volvió a lavar todo aquello que su supervisor consideró necesario. La tarde se le pasó demasiado rápida pero no por ello dejaba de ser agotadora. Cuando por fin terminó se quitó el uniforme que vestía y pasó a la gerencia de la cafetería por su paga.

—Pasa Edward—le ordenó Mike, un joven no mayor que él que decidió atender las dos cafeterías que su padre había construido cerca del campus universitario de la universidad de George Washington y que por lo mismo siempre estaba atascadas de estudiantes.

—Jessica me dijo que pasara por mi paga —fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir.

—Sí… sobre ello tenemos que hablar; has llegado tarde seis veces estas dos semanas, tu hijo llora demasiado y espanta a los chicos que vienen a consumir y si no consigues una guardería pronto debo de decirte que tendré que despedirte —informó sin dar tiempo de reclamo por parte de Edward antes de darle el sobre con su dinero.

Edward sólo tomó el blanco sobre y contó los dólares que allí dentro se encontraban.+

—Faltan veinte dólares Mike —le dijo casi en reclamo.

—Veinte dólares de multas por tu impuntualidad —respondió este indiferente.

El joven de esmeraldas simplemente resopló una vez más en ese día y salió sin reclamar; en una de esas por andar de valiente son su jefe hasta lo despedían antes de tiempo y es que cualquier pretexto para Mike sería excelente para despedirlo. Desde luego no era por culpa de su impuntualidad o de su hijo lo que lo hacía blanco vulnerable de Mike sino el hecho que desde que él había llegado a trabajar en esa cafetería un par de meses atrás Jessica, la querida de Mike, no había parado de coquetearle a Edward y mucho menos de cuidar al hijo de este para ganarse el afecto de su padre.

Se despidió de sus compañeros a eso de las ocho y media y tomó a su hijo para salir de su trabajo. Lo cubrió bien por el frío que comenzaba a sentirse en la noche y, haciendo cuentas mentales de todo lo que tenía que comprar y de lo que le alcanzaría con los escasos ciento ochenta dólares de paga, tomó un autobús con dirección a la librería más cercana. En el caminó apartó ciento setenta dólares para pañales, leche y ropa de su hijo, otros cuarenta dólares para su desayuno, comida y cena de dos semanas, diez dólares más para transporte, cincuenta dólares más para pagar algo de la renta que debía y al final de todo, sólo le quedaban diez dólares para comprar su libro.

—No puede ser… —susurró molesto —, no me alcanza para nada con esto — se quejó.

El bebé, que desde hacía varias horas se mantenía despierto pareció notar el estrés en el rostro de su padre y le regaló una sonrisa y un balbuceo alentador esperando que con ello pudiera animarlo pero no funcionó; Edward lo miró de reojo con algo muy lejano al amor en ese instante y después decidió desviar su mirada hacia la ventana del autobús.

Se bajó del autobús cerca de las nueve de la noche; la hora en que la librería que estaba a media cuadra cerraba. Caminó lo mas a prisa posible y llegó justo a tiempo cuando una chica de cabello castaño y tez blanca iba a cerrar la puerta.

—Por favor… déjame pasar, necesito preguntar por un libro —rogó con mirada ansiosa.

Bella miró el reloj que estaba en la pared y que marcaba tres para las nueve, esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro y atinó a decir:

—Por suerte llegaste antes de que cerráramos.

—Gracias… —suspiró Edward agitado.

Bella dejó pasar al extraño chico que, sin duda, llamó su atención por el bebé que llevaba en la cangurera. Era el final de su primera semana en aquel trabajo y era la primera vez que veía a un chico cargando con un bebé tan pequeño como el que veía.

—¿Qué libro necesitas? —preguntó amable.

—Eh… es uno sobre agentes biológicos, de medicina…ehm… el autor es… Lambert Eaton —pidió.

Bella tecleó la información en su computadora y tras ver la ubicación del libro le pidió a Edward que esperara mientras se lo traía para verificar que sí fuera ese. Ella no tardó demasiado en encontrar el dichoso libro y cuando por fin se lo enseñó al chico que tenía enfrente de ella y verificara que fuera el libro correcto Edward decidió preguntar:

—¿Qué… qué costo tiene? —cuestionó tímido.

—Deja reviso…—habló antes de escanear el libro y ver su precio —, te sale en ciento setenta dólares menos tu descuento de estudiante queda en… ciento cinuenta dólares —contestó con una sonrisa que pretendió ser cortés pero que se desvaneció al notar el semblante del chico que, si bien era de piel blanca, ahora se encontraba aun más pálido.

—¿Ciento cincuenta dólares? —preguntó espantado ante lo que Bella asintió.

Inconscientemente Edward miró su mano derecha sobre el mostrado con apenas los diez dólares que le habían sobrado obligando a Bella a hacer lo mismo.

—Ehm… —se aclaró la garganta—, creo que no me alcanza… —se disculpó apenado.

Bella simplemente asintió en el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos dos por la situación. Edward se dio media vuelta y con un nudo en la garganta decidió salir de la librería.

—Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo —susurró acongojado.

—No… no te preocupes, es nuestro trabajo —dijo en modo automático.

Bella vio cómo el chico se alejaba con postura cansada y ropa gasta, no pudo evitar ver el cansancio que su rostro reflejaba y sin saber ni cómo, cuándo o por qué salió tras de él. Siguió la dirección que le parecía este había tomado y tras avanzar sólo un par de metros lo visualizó.

—¡Hey chico! —le gritó llamando su atención —, ¡espera!

Y si no hubiera sido por la voz de esa chica llamándole seguramente hubiera dejado que las lagrimas en sus ojos comenzaran a conquistar sus mejillas.

—¿Mande? —gimió suavemente.

Bella sintió que su corazón se estrujaba por el tono que ese desconocido había utilizado; un tono que en verdad le dio dolor.

—Dis… disculparas mi falta de atención pero fuiste el cliente numero quinientos de la semana así que toma esto —improvisó tratando de sonar casual mientras le daba el libro.

—¿Qué… qué es todo esto? ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó atónito.

—A que por ser el cliente numero quinientos tu compra es gratis —informó con una sonrisa amigable —, espero tengas buena noche —se despidió dejando a un Edward totalmente confundido en la banqueta.

Bella regresó con una inexplicable sonrisa hasta la librería.

—No sabía que llevamos al cuenta de cuántos clientes van a la semana —le comentó divertida Ángela cuando la vio acercarse.

—¿Lo escuchaste? —le preguntó medio apenada medio orgullosa.

—Claro, cuando saliste corriendo pensé que algo te había pasado —soltó con obviedad.

—Bueno… creo que podrás quedarte con mi paga por esta y la próxima semana —contestó Bella con simpleza.

—¿Así que libro gratis a costa de tu suelo? —inquirió nuevamente.

—Si tan sólo hubieras visto lo que yo vi… te aseguro que también hubieras hecho lo mismo —respondió.

—Entonces supongo que el chico debió de haber estado demasiado guapo como para pagar ciento setenta dólares por volver a hablar con él — le dijo divertida.

—No Ang… te aseguro que no, no fue eso lo que me impulsó a regalarle el libro —contestó ella casi meditando antes de subir al coche de Ángela para que la llevara a su casa—, no fue eso lo que vi…

* * *

><p>Oh-oh... Edward la pasa DEMASIADO mal.. no creen? Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, quizá el encuentro no ha sido como muchas lo esperaban o quizá no parezca tan significativo pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió... uhm... ah! quiero decir que para salirme un poco de lo cotidiano en Bella no será niñera del pequeño bebé y es que eso de que el papá se enamore de la niñera no es de mi estilo jejejeje o eso creo XD! Espero sus comentarios.<p>

Pueden seguirme en twitter: angiecarmonaa

Las quiere,

Angie.


	4. Tres

**BUSCANDO UN HOGAR**

**Angie de Du Pollet**

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas noches chicas! muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios :) les dejo el tercer cap de esta historia que muchas ya habían leído.<br>**

**A las nuevas lectoras muchas gracias por comenzar a leerme.  
>Me pueden seguir y hacer llegar mas comentarios, reclamaciones y sugerencias en mi twitter: angiecarmonaa<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

"_Y justo cuando crees que las cosas no pueden ser más difíciles de lo que ya son, lo hacen. Lo hacen cómo si gozaran de la desesperación e incertidumbre de las personas a las que aquejan… lo hacen a pesar de que el alma se quiebra y uno se esfuerza por mantener una sonrisa de aliento en el rostro cuando absolutamente todo está mal…"_

—¿Cómo te fue? —se escuchó la voz de Carlisle preguntar tratando de ocultar su interés.

Esme, quien recién llegaba de su visita a Edward, vestía un fino vestido morado que resaltaba el cuidado cuerpo que la mujer de cuarenta y cinco años tenía y sin embargo ello no disimulaba lo abatido de su rostro por la angustia.

—¿Cuándo piensas perdonarlo? —casi gimió antes de sentarse en el sillón de su sala.

Carlisle evitó contestarle y haciendo una mueca se limitó ignorar la pregunta de su esposa, decidió regresar su atención al periódico que hace minutos estaba leyendo y trató de no pensar en Edward. Claramente Esme esperó en vano varios minutos a que el hombre del que estaba enamorada le respondiera pero no supo si fue la espera la que la estaba decepcionando o la actitud indiferente de Carlisle.

—Ha perdido peso… —informó como esperando que ello diera pie a la conversación, pero no funcionó.

El silencio entre ellos dos se hizo sepulcral y después de que Esme se quitara y dejara sus zapatos de tacón en el piso de la sala se paró para ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Regresó y un tanto menos agobiada decidió hablar:

—¿Enserio ya no te interesa lo que le pase a… nuestro hijo? —cuestionó inevitablemente.

—Claro que lo hace —afirmó tras un largo pensar —, pero me ha decepcionado, ¿lo recuerdas? Y a ti también.

Los delicados ojos de Esme se escondieron del la mirada clara de Carlisle, se encogió un poco al recordar lo que su pequeño había hecho y por mas estaba de acuerdo que no había sido la mejor decisión de su hijo y mucho menos el acto más admirable de él pero fue un error… un error que sin duda le había cambiado toda la vida y aunque no pudiera negar que al recibir la noticia igual que Carlisle ella se había desilusionado, Edward seguía siendo su pequeño.

—El niño es hermoso —insistió de nuevo.

—Ya lo creo, esa chica era bella sin duda alguna —concordó Carlisle—, pero debes de tener en cuenta que mi confianza está herida y no creo poder ver a los ojos a lo que ahora obstruye el futuro de mi único hijo varón… del que era mi orgullo —suspiró acongojado.

—En su momento a mí también me dolió lo que hizo… pero ha sido el único error que nuestro hijo ha tenido y más que error creo que es un reto —le dijo tras sentarse a su lado y retirarle el periódico que Carlisle tenía en mano.

Carlisle no pudo despegar su mirada de los ojos de su esposa, suspiró afligido al notarse vencido por la persistencia de la dama que tenía frente a él pero él seguía sin mover el dedo del renglón.

—No lo he dejado de querer… pero aun no estoy listo, él sabe cuánto nos esforzamos para sacar a su hermana y a él adelante, para poder estar en dónde estamos —le recordó defendiendo su postura nuevamente.

—¿Le darás alguna oportunidad? —preguntó vencida.

Un silencio nuevamente se apoderó de la habitación en la que estaban, un silencio que no le agradó mucho a Esme pero que esperaba no significara lo que ella creía. Tomó la mano de su esposo y tras besarla suavemente le pidió:

—Inténtalo… tu hijo nos necesita más que nunca—suplicó.

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado ese día; el sol recién comenzaba a filtrarse por la delgada cortina de la habitación de Edward luchando contra el gélido clima dentro de ese pequeño departamento. Él joven de cabello desalineado en tono cobrizo dormía tan aplaciblemente que parecía estar descansando cómo no lo había hecho hace poco más de un semestre. Tuvo que despertarse cuando los rayos del sol le acariciaron suave pero insistentemente el rostro, con letargo y cansancio tuvo que levantarse vestido sólo son un short y una camisa demasiado gastadas para cubrirlo del frío.

Se talló el rostro y suspiró hondamente antes de encaminarse hacia la cuna de su hijo el cual, misteriosamente, no lloraba por alimento a pesar de que el reloj marcaba cerca de las diez de la mañana.

—¿Por qué tan callado pequeño? —le preguntó antes de verlo completamente y poder notar que su hijo se divertía saboreando el dedo gordo se su diminuto pie —, ¿cómo lo haces? —le cuestionó divertido.

Tan pronto cómo le pequeño de siete meses visualizó a su padre dejó su labor y esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad estirando sus bracitos suplicando que lo abrazara.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —le preguntó cuando lo tenía en brazos —¿tienes hambre? —le habló siendo secundado de su propio estomago —, bueno… parece que yo sí, veamos que nos queda de comer —habló tratando de sonar optimista.

Y tan pronto cómo Edward abrió su refrigerador el ligero entusiasmo con el que había amanecido ese día desapareció; una caja casi vacía de leche, media manzana echada a perder, dos rebanadas de jamón, un huevo con dudosa caducidad y media rebanada de pan era lo único que habitada su refrigerador a los diez días de junio de ese año.

—Espero que todavía tenga leche para ti —suspiró triste dirigiéndose a su casi inexistente alacena donde sólo tenía biberones vacios, tres Gerber´s (Nombre comercial de papillas para bebé) y fórmula suficiente como para darle de comer los siguientes dos días a su hijo.

—Bueno, me pagana en cinco días… así que no puede ser tan malo —le explicó al pequeño como si este pudiera comprenderlo a lo cual un simple balbuceo con palabras entrecortadas fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

—Vamos a sentarte en lo que te preparo tu biberón —le informó antes sentarlo en el viejo sillón que conformaba toda su sala.

Acomodó al niño justo en medio y ayudado de un par de cobijitas y cojines le dio el apoyo suficiente para mantenerlo sentado en tanto que él se dedicaba a preparar el limitado desayuno. Su hijo observó con detenimiento cada gesto y movimiento de su padre y trató de imitarlo en un intento de divertirse y no fue hasta que Edward sintió que era observado por alguien que se dio cuenta de toda la atención que un pequeño espectador le regalaba.

—Aquí tiene jovencito —le dijo entregándole un biberón que su pequeño ya podía sostener por sí mismo.

Ambos comenzaron y terminaron de desayunar en silencio para después arreglarse ya que Edward debía de entrar a trabajar a eso de las tres de la tarde pero antes deseaba irse a despejar un momento al parque que estaba cerca de la cafetería donde trabajaba. Prendió el calentador de agua y a falta de una tina para su hijo se metió a bañar con él en brazos cómo ya era costumbre.

—Creo que ya estamos listos —le dijo tan pronto como se terminó de vestir con un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y un suéter rojo —, ¿por qué creces tan rápido? —le preguntó tras notar que la ropa del pequeño parecía haberse encogido.

El pequeño simplemente respondió con una sonrisa intentando aplaudir contento robándole una sonrisa a Edward.

—Creo que tan pronto me paguen iremos a comprarte ropa —susurró pensativamente cerrando la puerta de su departamento encaminado con una pañalera y su hijo cargando para visitar el parque y después ir a su trabajo.

Edward caminó poco más de seis cuadras para poder llegar al parque, se sentó en una banca y decidió dedicarse a admirar el verde que ese lugar emanaba, respiró el aire semipuro del lugar y le ayudó a su hijo a sentarse en su regazo para que el también pudiera admirar el paisaje. Estuvieron ahí por casi una hora y Edward no lo hubiera notado de no ser porque la usada sonaja que le había comprado a su hijo se calló al piso cuando este fue vencido por el sueño. Lo acomodó con toda la delicadeza posible dentro de su cangurera y se paró con dirección a su trabajo.

—Hasta que llegas temprano Cullen —fue el grato recibimiento de Mike Newton.

—Hasta que salí de vacaciones —le contestó con un tono un tanto sarcástico.

—Así que pasaste de semestre, ¿eh? —le preguntó aventándole el mandil que debía de vestir.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —le regresó sintiéndose agredido.

—Bueno, un mocoso que te despierta por las noches, estudiar medicina y un miserable trabajo se me ocurre que son malas condiciones para que sigas vivo en la carrera —contestó con total naturalidad.

Edward simplemente rodó los ojos tratando de controlar el mal humor que últimamente se disparaba con el más mínimo estimulo. Se preparó para acomodar sus cosas donde siempre solía hacerlo pero fue detenido por su jefe.

—¿Qué pasa Mike? —le preguntó inquieto.

—Nada Eddie… —habló con tono chillón —, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de la guardería? — le preguntó a lo que el nombrado asintió —, bueno, tienes dos semanas para buscar dónde dejar a tu hijo o si no te despides de este trabajo —le advirtió.

Edward sintió como su estomago se le contraía por la noticia que le estaba dando Mike, algo de coraje se acumuló en sus puños y otro poco en su rostro haciendo que este cambiara de un tono blanco de piel a uno escarlata.

—No me mires así —se defendió en automático el joven güero de ojos azules —, soy tu jefe y estas las reglas de trabajo —le recordó.

—Seguro Newton —siseó Edward molesto antes de pasar de largo al nombrado y adentrase a la cocina para comenzar a lavar lo que fuera que tuviera que lavar.

Entró enojado, enojado nuevamente gracias a lo que Mike le había dicho. Y es que, ¿por qué era así con él? Si él apenas y le dirigía la palabra a Jessica. Negó el silencio tratando de encontrarle explicación a tan mala suerte que desde hacía siete meses lo acompañaba y aunque no quisiera molestarse con el niño que dependía de él a diario le resultaba tan complicado poder luchar con todos esos contratiempos y dificultades que el destino se empeñaba en plantarle de frente.

—¿Cómo me dejé enganchar? —siseó lleno de rencor al rememorar cómo había pasado todo —, soy un estúpido… soy un estúpido —se dijo así mismo con voz entrecortada.

Siguió tallando la olla del chocolate con tanto coraje que la mano se le acalambró por la fuerza ejercida; abandonó su tarea y con su brazo libre limpió una pequeña lagrima que se le había escapado de sus esmeraldas.

—No tengo dinero, no tengo comida, no tengo ropa, no tengo un lugar para vivir, no tengo vida, no tengo dinero para cuidarlo cómo se debe, sólo mi madre me sigue hablando y para colmo parece que me quedaré sin trabajo —se quejó lleno de coraje.

Y siguió desquitando todo la ira que sentía con esa limpia olla de acero que parecía no importarle lo que Edward hacía.

—¿Mal día? —preguntó Jessica cuando entró a la cocina.

Edward simplemente asintió en silencio evitando mirarla porque si lo hacía seguramente ella notaría las marcas que las lágrimas habían dejado en su rostro.

—Tranquilo Edward, Mike sólo está bromeando con lo de despedirte —intentó tranquilizarlo—, además no creo que le convenga… son eso de que es tan tacaño —argumentó.

—Espero que sea así Jess… —contestó con todo serio —, de cualquier modo necesito meter al niño en alguna guardería y no es sólo por el trabajo, la universidad me lo exige; no puedo seguirlo llevando a clases el siguiente semestre…

Jessica no supo que decirle de inmediato para ayudar al joven que le gustaba; ella al igual que él estaba estudiando y trabajaba de medio tiempo, no conocía a nadie que pudiera cuidar al niño y mucho menos ella se ofrecería a hacerlo, si de por sí ya le costaba trabajo estar a su lado y tratarlo bien las pocas horas que estaba en la cafetería ni loca se arriesgaría a tenerlo por más tiempo.

—Bueno, tengo que regresar —fue lo más atinado que pudo decir.

—Seguro… —suspiró Edward regresando a su labor.

Terminó de lavar todos los trastes que se encontraban sucios ese día una labor que en cierto momento le pareció interminable ya que tan pronto terminaba su labor instantes después una nueva pila de trastes le volvía a llamar. Su día que había comenzado por algo de entusiasmo ahora se estaba convirtiendo en uno tormentoso.

—¡Edward! ¡Ven a callar a tu hijo! —se escuchó la voz enojada de Mike desde su oficina.

—¡Mike no grites que asustas a los clientes! —fue el reclamo que Edward pudo escuchar por parte de Jessica.

Dejó su mandil en el borde del lavabo y salió a prisa por su hijo, el llanto de su bebé llamarlo lo preocupó estresándolo a la vez y es que no sabía qué era peor si el regaño que Mike le daría por el disturbio de su hijo o por la exigencia del pequeño por algo de comer. Buscó en su pañalera el biberón y tan pronto lo encontró logró tranquilizar a su hijo, batalló un poco para convencerlo de dormir pero al final el sueño le ganó.

—Edward… si quieres puedes irte ya —le avisó cuando dieron las nueve de la noche.

—Gracias Jess… —le regresó con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de limpiar una mesa —, y también gracias por hablar con Mike.

—No es nada Ed, cualquier cosa que necesites, ¿eh? —dijo restándole importancia al esfuerzo que hacía dos horas le había costado convencer a Mike de no correrlo argumentando que sí Edward se iba ella también lo hacía.

—Claro que fue gran cosa Jessica, sino hubiera sido por ti estoy seguro que en estos momentos ya no tendría trabajo —le aclaró —, y entonces sí estaría en problemas porque en verdad necesito el dinero.

—Lo sé Edward y por eso no te preocupes, ve a descansar y nos vemos mañana —le despidió amablemente.

—¡Ah! Por cierto Jess… ¿tendrás diez dólares que me prestes? Te los pago el trece que es cuando Mike me paga, es que necesito para comprar algo de comer— le pidió apenado.

Jessica afirmó sin objeción alguna ante la petición de esos verdes ojos que derretían a cualquier mujer cuando se les miraba por tanto tiempo, fue por su monedero y le dio el dinero a Edward y tan pronto como ella tuvo que terminar su turno le pidió veinte dólares a Mike sabiendo que este no objetaría en lo absoluto.

—¡La renta! —se escuchó gritar a una señora desde afuera del minidepartamento que rentaba Edward.

—¡DEMONIOS! —maldijo Edward al recordar que era el segundo viernes del mes y le tocaba pagar.

Abrió la puerta con pesar y teniendo sólo cincuenta dólares disponibles para pagar saludó a su arrendadora.

—¿Cómo está? —habló con temor.

—Muy bien Edward, pero estaría mejor si este mes me pagas todo lo que me debes —le dijo ácidamente como era típico de ella.

—Ehm… sí sobre eso, sólo pude juntarle cincuenta —le explicó tímido.

La gorda y desarreglada señora hizo una mueca de pocos amigos, suspiró pesadamente y habló con dureza.

—Sabes hijo, yo entiendo tu situación pero de esto vivo y si no me tienes la renta completa de este mes y los doscientos dólares que me debes por no completar la renta necesito que te vayas a más tardar mañana por la tarde —le explicó sin dar tiempo de reclamo —, si no sacas tú tus cosas lo hará mi esposo.

Edward sintió sus piernas flaquear ante la advertencia que le acababan de propiciar ese día, se quedó en la puerta tratando de asimilar lo sucedido y fugazmente realizó cuentas notando que le faltaban doscientos veinte dólares para que no lo echaran de aquel lugar de mala muerte.

—¡No es posible que no pueda pagar ni un lugar cómo este! —gritó entrando a su departamento espantando a su hijo —, no, por favor… lo menos que necesito es que llores —siseó comenzándole a doler la cabeza y sobándose las sienes.

Caminó insistente mente de un lado a otro por el escaso espacio del lugar, volvió a caminar a un más desesperado por su falta de imaginación y lo hizo una vez más debido al llanto de su hijo. Se detuvo en seco un par de minutos después y trató de tranquilizarse.

—De acuerdo… —suspiró utilizando todo el autocontrol que tenía —, tranquilo pequeño, todo está bien —le habló esperando que con su abrazo y sus palabras el niño se tranquilizara —, ¿tienes hambre campeón? —le preguntó con tono más calmado para después dirigirse a la cocina y darle uno de los pocos biberones que le quedaban listos con leche.

Le dio de tomar su biberón y tan pronto como el bebé se había calmado se metió en su recamara y comenzó a sacar todo del closet. Su hijo le seguía con la mirada a cada movimiento que daba así que Edward se sintió comprometido a darle una explicación:

—Creo que nos mudamos —informó simplemente.

Agarró las únicas dos mochilas que tenía; la que utilizaba para la escuela y la pañalera para guardar los escasos objetos personales de cada uno respectivamente y la poca ropa que tenían ambos la depositó en la maleta que se había traído de casa cuando recién había iniciado la universidad. Por los muebles no era necesario siquiera molestarse ya que esos le pertenecía a la dueña así que sin más y tras un par de horas de alistar todas sus cosas y dejarlas al pie de la puerta decidió salir con su hijo en brazos a dar un paseo.

Caminó por un momento rondando las calles de la ciudad, pasó varios locales comerciales, parques, casas, personas felices y despreocupadas, personas con ropa nueva y de marca, personas que no se cuestionaban qué iban a comer el día de hoy. Siguió andando por las calles buscando alguna tienda para comprar ropa o un anuncio de algún departamento en renta que pudiera pagar.

—Confórmate con un cuarto que es para lo que te alcanza —se recordó bajándose el autoestima.

Dos cuadras más tarde ya había visto tres lugares que se rentaban para vivir; los tres eran demasiado costosos y sólo uno aceptaba vivir con niños pequeños pero claramente no se encontraba dentro de las opciones que sus cincuenta dólares pueden pagar al mes.

—Bueno, quizá tengamos suerte comprándote algo de ropa —habló con el pequeño entrando a una placita con escasos locales que parecía tener buenas ofertas. Se detuvo a mirar la ropa que él anhelaba tener a lo lejos de los aparadores pero sabía que debía de concentrarse en ropa de bebé… no en la suya.

Entró a una tienda y comenzó a mirar todo lo que había en ese lugar, miró los precios y no le parecieron tan gratos como esperaba sin embargo se dirigió hasta la zona de descuentos en dónde se encomendó la misión de buscar lo que mejor le quedara a su hijo con el menor dinero posible.

—¡Que hermoso niño! —lo espantó el gritillo emocionado de una joven y alta mujer rubia a su lado.

—Gracias… —sonrió tímidamente.

—Es igualito a ti—volvió a decir emocionada prestándole más atención al niño que al padre lo cual solía ser inusual.

Edward volvió a sonreír en silencio sintiéndose un tanto incomodo por el extraño entusiasmo que la joven mujer, no mayor que él, demostraba tener.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con la ropa? —le preguntó ella después de que la emoción se le pasara.

—Eh… sí, creo que sí —comentó con tono triste.

—Mmmm… mira, parece que tiene como ocho meses tu pequeño así que te recomiendo comprarle ropa para un año —fue lo primero que escuchó de esa voz femenina —, este azul claro y verde resalta el color gris de los ojos de tu pequeño —le mostró un par de prendas.

Edward se limitaba a observar en silencio cómo la joven mujer de tez blanca y de ojos miel se entusiasmaba con la ropa de un niño que recién conocía… ojalá y Tania se hubiera comportado así. Siguió mirando a la mujer y notó como esta tenía un cuerpo casi de modelo con un cabello perfectamente cuidado pareciendo de esas chicas que huían de los bebés aunque no era el caso de esta extraña.

—Mira, estas son todas tus opciones… puedes ver lo que mañas te convenga en precio pero estoy segura que con esto no gastas más de treinta dólares… son una ganga —le dijo sonriente.

—¡Así que aquí estas! —el grito de un joven un poco menos alto que él pero de complexión delgada y rasgos muy parecidos a los de la rubia que estaba con él interrumpió las palabras que Edward iba a decir.

—Sí, estaba ayudándolo con algo de ropa para su hijo —le explicó a su acompañante.

—Discúlpala, los bebés la vuelven loca —la excusó.

—No te preocupes, de hecho me ha salvado la vida —contestó Edward algo agradecido y desorientado por la ayuda de esa chica.

—Bueno Rose, nos tenemos que ir que aun no encontramos el regalo de Bella —le dijo Jasper despidiéndose de Edward.

—Gracias —dijo Edward antes de que ambos chicos le dejaran solo de nuevo —, ¿te gusta la ropa? —le preguntó a su hijo el cual sólo le regresó una sonrisa —, bueno, eso es suficiente para mi… vamos a pagar esto.

* * *

><p>Espero sus comentarios y les digo; no desesperen que ya pronto se dará un mejor encuentro entre Bella y Edward... aunque este ya esté practica mente sin techo porque su arrendadora lo corrió XD!<p>

Si gustan seguirme en twitter: angiecarmonaa

Las quiero,

Angie C,


	5. Cuatro

**BUSCANDO UN HOGAR**

**Angie de Du Pollet**

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ NAVIDAD CHICAS! <strong>

Espero que este cap les guste a pesar de que es un poco corto pero bueno, es de transición y piedra angular de la historia así que aquí se los dejo para que lo disfruten :)

MIL DISCULPAS POR HACERLAS ESPERAR E IR SUBIENDO DE NUEVO CAP POR CAP

Si gustan seguirme en twitter :D me encuentran: arroba angiecaromonaa

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

—Dime Ang… ¿para qué quiero yo una tarjeta de crédito? —le preguntó Bella con tono infantil al tiempo que acomodaba un par de libros.

—Quizá algún día te saque de un apuro Bella—le argumentó—, además, ¿no dices que eres la única y consentida hija de tu papá? Seguramente ha de estar preocupadísimo por ti… eres su pequeña y ya volaste del nido… —habló Ángela cómo si fuese lo más lógico.

—Pues sí… —aceptó la castaña tras una pequeña reflexión —, pero se supone que tengo que ser independiente totalmente y te aseguro que si gasto dinero de esa tarjeta él lo pagará antes de que yo pueda juntar si quiera el dinero—volvió a insistir.

—¿Y qué más da? —dijo con simpleza—, no utilices esa tarjeta hasta en verdad lo necesites… sólo tenla contigo y deja que tu papá sienta que aun es esencial en tu vida Bella.

—Siempre lo será —dijo amorosamente terminando su labor —, nunca podría dejarlo de un lado después de que mi mamá se fue con Phil.

—¿El hombre del que me platicaste el otro día? —preguntó recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa en silencio de Bella—, ¿te late si cuándo terminemos de esto cerramos un rato y vamos por una taza de café? —sugirió Ángela.

—Pero estamos a medio turno —objetó Bella.

—Sí y también son vacaciones y el día ha estado tan tranquilo que sólo dos personas han entrado—debatió ella más convincente—, vamos a la cafetería que está enfrente, si vemos que alguien se acerca nos regresamos—le explicó—, además, tienes que contarme cómo le vas a hacer para lo de departamento… ¿es enserio lo del anuncio?

—Muy enserio… ayer en la noche Jasper me dio la idea y creo que no es mala—le explicó—, no puedo pagar yo sola toda la renta… son ciento cincuenta dólares al mes; es la mitad de mi sueldo al mes y si sigo con este ritmo creo que no me irá nada bien.

—Bueno, entonces esperemos que hoy encuentres a alguien, mientras tanto vamos por ese café —le dijo Ángela en tono animado invitándola a salir de la librería —, además me tienes que llevar a conocer tu depa…

**OoOOOooOOOOooOOO**

Y seguía molesto; no con la vida, no con su hijo, no con el mundo, no con su padres, no con su hermana y tampoco con la madre de su hijo. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por no ser capaz de cuidar y mantener a un pequeño ser que en realidad necesitaba de poco pero que para él se había convertido en toda una odisea. Aunque quizá más que molesto la palabra depresión pudiera referirse mejor a su estado actual de ánimo.

Pero cómo rayos no iba a estarlo si eran cerca de las cuatro de tarde del sábado, ya no tenía ni lugar dónde dormir, no había encontrado nada que se acomodara a su corto presupuesto y mucho menos se podría dar el lujo de pasar la noche en un hotel.

—Sólo espero que no despiertes—le pidió a su hijo quién tras llorar un par de horas por hambre había decidido que lo mejor era quedarse dormido.

Caminó un poco más, sólo un poco más porque los gruñidos de su estómago también lo estaban matando. Se encontraba asoleado, cansado, hambriento y derrotado cuando decidió entrar a una cafetería para pedir una botella de agua que esperaba menguara en algo su hambre.

—¿Un dólar? —preguntó asombrado por el precio pero terminó pagando ya que no podía pagar otra cosa de ese lugar; eso era lo malo de estar en una cafetería a escasos metros del campus universitario… dónde casi todos tienen dinero.

Bebió su agua tratando de no verse desesperado sentando en una banca frente a la cafetería. Dejó sus maletas por un momento en la banca mientras se daba tiempo de respirar tranquilamente aunque fuera por un momento, deseando que la suerte se acordara de él y lo ayudara a encontrar un lugar decente para pasar la noche. Cerró un momento los ojos en aquel lugar y sin saberlo el cansancio se lo llevó con Morfeo por un momento.

—Chico, no puedes dormir en la vía pública —fue el llamado de un oficial tras moverlo ligeramente para despertarlo.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó sobresaltado y avergonzado.

—Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo—le dijo sin poner mayor objeción tras ver el agobiado semblante de Edward.

Vio cómo el policía se marchaba, talló sus ojos para despertarse del todo, verificó que su hijo estuviera bien y justo antes de tomar sus dos maletas un anunció le llamó la atención:

_**COMPARTO DEPARTAMENTO POR ESTA ZONA**_

_Buena ubicación y excelente precio._

_Cel: 076 445 7 17 26 98_

_¿Quieres verlo?_

_**43rd St esquina con Brooklyn Ave, arriba del Chase Bank & ATM, timbre 9**_

—Eso es a dos o tres cuadras de la universidad—susurró asombrado.

Inmediatamente sacó su celular y marcó el número que indicaba el papel… pero el crédito que su celular tenía no le permitió hacer la llamada.

—¡Que rayos! —se quejó cuando una femenina voz le dijo que su saldo se había agotado.

Suspiró y guardó su celular molesto. Buscó un par de monedas dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y se encaminó por la calle dispuesto a llamar desde un teléfono público pero siguiendo su mala suerte la única caseta telefónica que encontró no servía.

—En una hora comienza a oscurecer —hizo cuentas cuando vio que su reloj marcaban las cinco y media de la tarde —, ni modo pequeño, nos lanzaremos a esa dirección y esperemos que aún esté disponible…

El pequeño sólo se acomodó en su pecho aun dormido como respuesta. Edward estaba a varias cuadras de distancia de su destino y aunque varios camiones pasaron a su lado en su caminar decidió que lo mejor era ahorrarse ese dinero para algo de comida.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando Edward pudo divisar el pequeño banco a dos cuadras de distancia, una pequeña sonrisa de aliento se asomó en su rostro y siguió caminando un poco más hasta que por fin pudo llegar a esa puerta de cristal que parecía decirle ya que el precio de la renta podría ser elevado.

—Total… sería otro departamento que no puedo rentar, nada más —dijo con tono resignado antes de apretar el timbre número nueve.

Esperó un par de segundos pero parecía nadie contestar haciendo que la esperanza se fugara de nuevo de su lado.

—Creo que no tampoco fue mi día…—resopló desalentado.

Volvió a tocar el timbre por última vez esperando que hubiera respuesta pero ya cabizbajo estaba decidió a retirarse cuando la puerta se abrió y dos femeninas voces llamaron su atención.

—Pues creo que es buena idea después de todo… tengo que irme porque mi papá me espera a cenar —se estaba despidiendo la chica más delgada y con lentes.

—Sale Ang, gracias por acompañarme… espero encontrar compañera pronto —le dijo antes de que su amiga saliera por el umbral.

—Disculpen… ¿ustedes saben qué departamento se está compartiendo? —se atrevió Edward con un deje de esperanza.

—Ehm… si, ¿estás interesado? —atinó a responder rápidamente Ángela.

—Si… bueno, depende del costo —habló tratando de sonar amable.

—¿Es para ti? —interrumpió Bella; una chica cuyo cabello castaño y tersa piel le parecieron características de una mujer muy amable.

—Eh… si —dijo tímido.

—Uhm… lo siento chico pero no creo que podamos hacer negocios —desalentó Ángela sabiendo que no sería apropiado ni seguro para Bella.

Y aunque ella tuviera que reconocer que ese cabello dorado y ojos esmeraldas eran atractivos sabía que en el mundo nunca se podía dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones.  
>Bella simplemente giró los ojos trató de no reírse por la forma en que Ángela estaba bateando al pobre chico y al bebé que cargaba consigo.<p>

—Hey, ¿eres el chico el libro? —preguntó Bella medio reconociéndolo.

Bella no rememoraba exactamente al chico en medio de la oscuridad de aquella noche pero el pequeño que cargaba y ese peculiar canguro se le hacían conocidos.

—¿Qué libro? —preguntó él sin entender.

—¿Ese chico? —fue la pregunta de Ángela sorprendida y pensando para sí misma que Bella tenía buenos gustos… aunque el chico pareciera un poco desalineado —, bueno… creo que se conocen —habló cuándo notó que su padre le llamaba al celular —, te dejo Bella. Me necesitan en casa, cualquier cosa me hablas —le dijo a sabiendas que la dejaría con un completo extraño.

—Seguro Ang, gracias por todo y no te preocupes —contestó antes de despedirse de ella.

Ángela también se despidió de Edward con un simple hasta luego dejando a ambos chicos en un breve silencio.

—¿Entonces ya encontraste compañera? —supuso Edward.

Bella dirigió su mirada de nuevo a dónde esa masculina voz salía; lo vio más detenidamente con los últimos rayos de sol de ese día: el pequeño dormido, esas dos maletas a cada lado del chico de ojos verdes, su ropa desalineada y gastada y la desesperación en sus ojos la incitaron a decir:

—Lo que pido de renta son cincuenta dólares —mintió—, no creo que haya espacio suficiente para tu hijo en la habitación que está disponible y… sinceramente ando buscando una chica, ya sabes, por seguridad —siguió viendo cómo el rostro del chico se desilusionaba—, quizá si fueras gay…—dejó abierta su oración.

Edward pensó por un momento las cosas; lo que le pedía de renta era justo lo que cada mes podía separar de su suelo para ello, el espacio… bueno, quizá podría adaptarse a lo que tuviera para él, sobre ser una chica; era obvio que no cumplía ese requisito y mucho menos era gay; su hijo lo dejaba bastante en claro pero la chica que tenía enfrente parecía demasiado amable y esperaba que fuera así, encontró sus esmeraldas con los profundos ojos cafés de la chica y habiendo ya meditado las cosas decidió hablar:

—Ya sé… quizá si fuera gay podrías considerarlo; siempre es más fácil, ¿no? —dijo sabiendo que esa gran oportunidad no era para él—, pero no, no soy gay… tengo un bebé y entiendo que no te sientas segura con un hombre durmiendo en tu mismo departamento —concluyó triste y decido a cargar de nuevo con sus maletas —, siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo y gracias por lo del otro día; del libro —habló antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar con paso demasiado pesado.

—De hecho los gays me intimidan —habló con un tono suficientemente alto para que Edward, quien estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, la oyera interrumpiendo su andar.

Edward simplemente se volteó para mirarla con un tono desconcertado.

—Tendrías que darme referencias de tus padres; copia sus credenciales, números telefónicos, dos referencias no familiares, copia de tu credencial de estudiante y de tu comprobante de inscripción —habló sonando casual —, simples precauciones y debo decir que estás a prueba; cualquier intento de propasarte le hablo a la policía y a tus padres —advirtió sonando menos dulce de lo normal.

Una sonrisa espontanea iluminó el rostro de Edward; el alama le regresó a su cuerpo, soltó las dos mochilas que cargaba y en un acto inesperado abrazó a Bella en agradecimiento quien simplemente se mostró asombrada por el acto.

—Creo… que aplastas a tu hijo —le comentó al sentir al pequeño contra su cuerpo.

—Oh sí, lo siento —se disculpó apenado separándose de ella.

—Claro, no te preocupes —le con una sonrisa en su rostro producto de la actitud de Edward—, ¿pasamos? Ya comienza a hacer frio y tu hijo no está muy arropado.

Bella mantuvo la puerta abierta en tanto que un Edward con mejor ánimo cargaba de nuevo sus maletas y se encaminaba hacia el interior del edificio que sería, al parecer, su nueva casa.

* * *

><p>Bueno... ¿qué tal? Espero les haya gustado y que haya sido lo que ustedes esperaban, ya sé que Edward la está pasando demasiado dificil en estos momentos pero bueno, ya tiene dónde dormir, ¿no?<p>

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS Rr :) Las amo!

Espero sus sugerencias, recomendaciones, reclamaciones, amenazas, jitomatazos, felicitaciones, adulaciones y demás...via Rr, PM, inbox o por twitter XD

Nos vemos el próximo lunes :)

Angie C.


	6. Cinco

**BUSCANDO UN HOGAR**

**Angie de Du Pollet**

* * *

><p><strong>¡FELIZ FIN DE AÑO! Noche vieja para ser exacta... jeje<strong>

Bueno chicas, muchas gracias por su paciencia y sobre todo por seguirme en las escasas historias y locuras que escribo utilizando a los personajes que S.M inventó. Muchas gracias por dejarme ser parte de ustedes y, aunque de modo virtual, me han permitido conocerlas mediante cada Rr que me dejan y también les agradezco a todas esas chicas que a pesar de no dejar un comentario están al pendiente de cada actualización que hago, gracias también por sus alertas y sus favoritos.  
>Espero que este año que termina hayan pasado cosas excelentes en sus vidas; que todo lo que se hayan propuesto lo hayan logrado y que los sueños que se propusieron para este 2014 los hayan logrado.<p>

No son buenos días para mi, pero en verdad les deseo todo lo mejor este 2015 aunque yo tengo el corazón roto. No se preocupen, dicen que no hay mejor momento para algún escrito o en este caso un pseudoescritor como yo que la depresión.

Las quiero.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

La noche pasada Bella se había sentido un tanto paranoica cerrando la puerta de su habitación con todos los seguros que esta tenía y más aún cuando utilizó una silla para atrancar la puerta, sin duda fue gracioso. Lo triste fue por la mañana cuando ella despertó y se dio cuenta que había sido exagerado todo su esfuerzo; se encontraba sana y salva y por la pasividad del departamento dedujo que Edward y su hijo seguían dormidos. No sabía exactamente cómo se había acomodado para dormir los dos juntos pero esperaba que el bebé no hubiese sido aplastado por su padre.

—Debo de estar loca —se dijo aun en la cama —, ni siquiera sé por qué acepté rentarle —resopló en la soledad de su recamara.

Bella se sentía rara; entre caritativa y desconcertada por lo que había hecho por ese chico. Una extraña emoción invadía su pecho haciéndole sentir bien; cómo de esas ocasiones que haces las cosas sin pensarlas mucho y al final de cuentas todo sale bien.

—Y ya es la segunda vez —se recordó —, ¡Bella, estás loca y ni siquiera te gusta! —se recriminó antes de pararse para tomar un baño.

Un baño que debía de compartir de ahora en adelante con Edward y aunque nunca había estado situación similar esperaba que no fuera tan complicado vivir con un hombre y su bebé.

Baño ocupado, fue lo que escribió en un papel para pegarlo en la puerta por si Edward despertaba.

—Uhm… espero que siga vivo—susurró divertida cuando terminó de vestirse en la húmeda habitación sin poder tonar señal de vida por parte de su nuevo inquilino —, prepararé el desayuno; como bienvenida… —susurró para sí misma mientras salía del baño.

El departamento efectivamente era amplio y acogedor; dos o casi tres veces el de Edward. Había dos recamaras, la principal dónde Bella tenía y otra que ahora era propiedad del ojiverde. Un pasillo al fondo entre ambas recamaras que llevaba al baño como fondo. Saliendo de las recamaras había una amplia sala con escasos dos sillones, de esos que parecen cubos y sólo son para una persona alrededor de una sencilla mesita de centro. Más adelante se encontraba un discreto comedor para cuatro personas en tono madera y al lado de este se encontraba la cocina y entre ambos espacios una barra para desayunar se interponía junto con dos bancos.

Tras prender la pequeña estufa y poner a calentar un sartén, Bella mezcló los huevos y cortó el jamón para ponerlo en el sartén mientras que en otro calentaba un poco de pan. Puso agua hervir esperando que Edward gustara de tomar café por las mañanas y tras hervir las únicas dos manzanas que le quedaban de su despensa las convirtió en papilla. Ella seguía entretenida en su labor acompañada de la música que siempre le alegraba el día; eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y aun que le quedaban tres horas para poder terminar de afinar los detalles sobre la renta con Edward.  
>Un Edward que despertó por culpa de Bella; pero no por la música se escuchaba fuera de su nueva recamara sino que por el apetecible aroma que inundó el departamento y que sin poder evitarlo de revivió el apetito que traía atrasado desde hacía dos días.<p>

Se levantó en silencio tratando de no despertar a su pequeño que dormía a su lado en esa cama matrimonial; verificó que estuviera bien tan pronto cómo noto que no había llorado durante la noche para pedir de comer.

—Buenos días—lo saludó con una sonrisa aliviada al ver que el pequeño abría sus ojos —, ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

El pequeño simplemente gesticuló un poco en señal de su hambre por lo que Edward buscó en su pañalera un poco de leche; pero recordó que ya se le había acabado.

—Bueno… no hay leche pequeño pero ahorita te traigo algo de agua, espero que…—se quedó pensando el nombre de la chica castaña pero no lo recordaba—, bueno, espero que ella nos pueda regalar un poco —le dijo cargándolo después de que medio se arreglara; no quería darle una mala impresión en su primer día por la mañana.

—¡Wow! Anoche no vi que tan amplio es tu departamento —dijo anonado Edward y es que el el sol entrando por las ventanas en verdad hacían muy bonito el lugar.

—Es el sol y el piso de madera —contestó Bella desde la cocina asustando a Edward —- Buenos días, pensé que nunca ibas a despertar —le dijo en tono amigable.

Edward caminó hasta visualizarla y con una sonrisa tímida le regresó el saludo.

—Eh… discúlpame, pero… ¿me puedes recordar tu nombre? —preguntó apenado.

—Es Isabella, pero dime Bella; me gusta más —respondió—, parece que también despertó tu bebé.

—Eh si —contestó medio divertido —, Bella… ¿te molesto si me pudieras regalar un poco de agua? —preguntó suavemente.

—Sí claro, ahorita te paso los vasos y el agua —contestó amable —, hay un poco de café ya listo en la barra por si quieres… espero que tengas hambre.

Edward volteó a ver la barra que Bella le indicaba y que él no había notado encontrándose con una grata y deliciosa sorpresa; su olfato no le había mentido y lo que parecía para él un manjar estaba frente a sus ojos.

—Bella… ¿tú… lo preparas? —preguntó anonado ignorando el gruñir de su estomago.

—Seguro, tenía que darles la bienvenida —resopló simplemente—, para tu hijo preparé una papilla de manzana, espero que le guste.

—¿Hiciste papilla? ¿No es mucha molestia Bella? —preguntó aun mas apenado.

—Si… bueno, no es ninguna molestia; hoy tuve tiempo y creo que el desayuno nos servirá para terminar los detalles sobre las condiciones en las que te rentaré la mitad del departamento.

—No sabes cuánto lo agradezco Bella —se sinceró.

Edward ayudó a Bella a terminar de pasar las cosas que faltaban a la barra para poder desayunar cómo hace mucho no lo hacía; con comida que lucía deliciosamente preparada y sin su soledad.

Ambos desayunaron en medio de un ambiente que se formó mágicamente; ambos se sintieron tan cómodos hablando que el tiempo se les pasó, hasta parecía que el pequeño disfrutaba de la extraña compañía de Bella y sobre todo el sencillo platillo que le había preparado, el cual, devoró tan rápido cómo Edward alimentaba.

—Por cierto Edward, se me olvidaba decirte… nada de chicas —le dijo como ultima regla antes de levantarse de la mesa.

—No te preocupes… ni tengo tiempo para pensar en ello —le dijo medio apenado medio nostálgico.

Bella pudo notar cómo el humor de Edward cambiaba tan drásticamente ante sus palabras pero decidió no preguntar más; ¿quién era ella para hacerlo? Recién conocía a Edward cómo para empezar a involucrarse en su vida personal así que prefirió seguir con su acción; la de llevar los platos al fregadero para comenzar a lavarlos y agradeció cuando Edward se ofreció voluntariamente a recoger la mesa después de haber dormido a su hijo.

—Eres muy amable —alagó Bella tan pronto como él le había preguntado si necesitaba algo más-

—No es nada —respondió con media sonrisa—, fue una hábito que me inculcó mi mamá.

—Pues es de admirar; pocos hombres son acomedidos como tú… y si no es sólo la primera impresión que quieres darme seguramente tendré que felicitar a tu madre —habló siguiendo enjabonando los platos.

—Hablando de ella te dejo el teléfono de la casa si gustas hablarle; ¿está bien si en la tarde te traigo todos los papeles? —preguntó sin dejarse de sentir apenado por la desbordaba amabilidad de Bella.

—Sí, supongo que está bien —contestó despreocupadamente —, después de que salga de trabajar iré por algo de despensa al súper mercado, ¿necesitas leche o algo para el niño? —le preguntó suponiendo que en las maletas que Edward llevaba no tendía comida.

Edward negó en silencio tensándose un poco; no tenía mucho dinero. Ni siquiera para darle esa semana parte de los cincuenta dólares de la renta a Bella pero decidió no comentarle nada; quizá ella no quería inquilinos morosos y lo echaría si le decía que no llevaba dinero.

—No, no… así estamos bien ahorita —contestó tristemente nervioso—, yo puedo ir por algo de comida antes de entrar a mi trabajo —se excusó patéticamente.

—De acuerdo chico, nos vemos por la noche —se despidió cuando terminó de su labor—, ya tienes la llave, la renta se paga el miércoles diez por la mañana. Ten bonito día —le dijo ya con bolso en mano y antes de salir de su departamento dejando a un Edward pensativo.

Y es la noticia no le había caído nada bien, ¿el diez? Pero a él le pagaban hasta el quince.

—Quince dólares… —contó en la bolsa de su pantalón —, hoy es siete de junio; domingo… ¡rayos! Me pagan dentro de una semana —habló acongojado.

Se sentó en su cama pensando qué hacer, necesitaba dinero para antes del miércoles. Miércoles, miércoles.

—Mi cumpleaños —susurró tan débilmente que pareció que ni el mismo se oyó —, supongo que este año no habrá nada que festejar —resopló cansado acostándose en la cama .

Hoy era su día libre y por su mente habían cruzado dos opciones; quedarse en el departamento deprimido y sin más que quince dólares para alimentarse y alimentar a su bebé durante la siguiente semana o salir y buscar _otro_ trabajo.

Buscó entre sus maletas la mejor ropa que pudo encontrar y después de darse un baño se alistó para salir; cargó a su pequeño dentro de su cangurera y cerró la puerta.

—*San judas Tadeo, intercesor en todo problema difícil, consígueme trabajo en el que me realice humanamente y que a mi familia no le falte lo suficiente en ningún aspecto de la vida… —pidió.

OoOoOoO

—¡Bella! Pensé que no ibas a venir —habló un tanto angustiada Ángela cuando la vio entrar a la librería —, ¡tienes que contarme T-O-D-O! —le exigió emocionada.

Bella simplemente rodó sus ojos sonriente. Caminó para saludarla y después de que Ángela se asegurara que ella estaba bien la dejó hablar.

—Ya tengo inquilino nuevo… pero cualquier cosa que pienses; no pasó —le dijo con un tomo divertido —, tan pronto le enseñé cuál sería su habitación y entró en ella cayó dormido —informó.

—¿Y no te dio… desconfianza? Digo Bella, es un hombre… y no lo conoces —le recordó.

—En la noche atranqué mi puerta y dormí con un spray a mi lado —respondió su pregunta —, pero bueno, ya estaba hecho y ni modo de correrlo.

—No… ¿pero si es un secuestrador psicópata violador? —preguntó en tono histérico.

—No digas tonterías que me asustan… se ve buena gente el chico y si fuera malo no cargaría con su hijo —argumentó algo asustada por las palabras de Ángela.

—Que está guapo y eso nadie se lo quita —dijo cambiando el tema.

Bella se rió por el comentario de Ángela y por el contrario de lo que su amiga pensaba a ella no le había interesado Edward; claro que aceptaba que era atractivo y que el color de sus ojos combina realmente bien con su cobrizo cabello pero…

—No, en este momento no ando buscando novio —argumentó tanto para Ángela como para sí misma.

—Pero Bella, yo ni siquiera he dicho que quieras un novio… sólo que Edward es muy atractivo y te puede llegar a gustar—soltó Ángela cual comentario al aire antes de dejar a Bella en el mostrador para ella ir un par de libros que estaban en bodega.

Ambas chicas estuvieron hablando por un rato esperando que algún cliente entrara; pero como era de esperarse el domingo no era un buen día en esa ciudad para comparar un libro. Dadas las dos de la tarde comieron un par de rebanadas de pizza que Eric, un chico que trabajaba a dos locales de distancia, les regaló.

—Te digo que le gustas—insistió Bella tan pronto vio que el chico de cabello oscuro y complexión delgada.

—¡Bella! ¡Quizá te escuchó! —chilló ella sonrojada.

Bella simplemente se rió por la reacción de su compañera y comenzó a comer después de ello. Después de comer ambas se encontraban un tanto aburridas así que Ángela decidió que cerrarían más temprano ese día.

—¿Y no se va a enojar el dueño? —preguntó Bella.

—Mmmm… neh —negó Ángela despreocupada.

—Sí tu lo dices Ang… —resopló resignada—, oye. ¿puedo hacer una llamada? Necesito hablar con la madre de Edward para saber que no tengo a un asesino durmiendo en mi departamento.

—Claro, háblale a tu suegra —soltó inesperada y sarcásticamente.

—Muy graciosa… muy graciosa —dijo antes de tomar su bolso y comenzar a buscar el papel dónde Edward le había anotado el número.

Bella marcó primero el numero de celular que Edward le había dado pero tras escuchar cuatro tonos y darse cuenta que nadie contestaba decidió desistir.

—Pues márcale a su casa; quizá no tenga a la mano el celular —le aconsejó Ángela con tono burlón.

Bella le hizo caso y esta vez no fue necesario esperar demasiado para que le contestara.

—_¿Bueno? _—le contestó una masculina voz.

—Eh… buenas tardes, ¿habló a la casa de la familia Cullen? —preguntó algo nerviosa.

—_Sí, ¿con quién desea hablar?_ —preguntó un tanto desconfiado.

—Ehm… con la mamá de Edward; Esme —respondió infantilmente—, ¿se encuentra? —preguntó.

—_Salió por un momento, ¿Edward… se encuentra bien?_ —cuestionó preocupado.

—Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Con quién hablo? —respondió con voz amable.

—_Con su padre; Carlisle Cullen._

* * *

><p>Si gustan seguirme en twitter: angiecarmonaa<p>

Las quiero mucho, que este año que empieza sea de éxito y prosperidad y que todas sus metas se hagan realidad cuando ustedes lo decidan, !feliz año nuevo!

Angie C.


	7. Seis

**BUSCANDO UN HOGAR**

**Angie de Du Pollet**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas...espero que este cap les agrade.<br>Es un poco más largo que los demás y bueno...disfrútenlo! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

—¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude? —se escuchó la suave voz de Ángela.

—No te preocupes Ang… seguro que puedo —agradeció su ayuda—, subo por el elevador y listo —terminó con una sonrisa cargando casi ocho bolsas del súper mercado.

—De acuerdo… sólo porque mi padre me espera que si no me quedaba a ayudarte —le dijo antes de volver a encender el motor de su auto para retirarse.

Entró al departamento cerca de las cinco de la tarde; hacia un calo espantoso y Edward aún no llegaba.

—Bueno… a arreglar la despensa —se animó entusiasta dejando su bolso de mano en el pequeño sillón de la sala.

Dejó la mayoría de las bolsas a mitad del camino; total a nadie le estorbaban todavía. Sacó un par de latas de atún, algo de pan blanco, mayonesa, jamón, refresco, papel sanitario y un par de víveres más que se dispuso a acomodar en la mediana alacena que la cocina tenía. Hacía quince días que no tenía algo decente guardado en aquel lugar pero gracias a Dios Ángela le pasó su paga y más se sorprendió aun cuando ella le dijo que ya no les descontarían lo del libro que había regalado.

Justo antes de terminar su labor sacó entre ocho y diez pequeños frascos con un bebé grabado en la etiqueta, un frasco de Nutella y una lata de color azul que decidió poner en lo más profundo del mueble esperando que las bolsas de arroz y frijol las cubrieran lo suficiente.

—Mmm… esa mayonesa está demasiado arriba —se quejó mirando intensamente el frasco con blanco contenido que parecía estar lejos del alcance de su uno sesenta de estatura.

—Yo puedo bajarlo cuando lo necesites —se escuchó una masculina voz hablar casi detrás de ella logrando espantarla.

—¡Ah! ¡Dios! —gritó y pegó un brinco girándose para ver a su interlocutor —, Edward… has logrado espantarme —resopló con verdadero tono de angustia.

—Lo siento; creo que no hice ruido al entrar —se excusó desde la sala.

—¿Por qué tan rojo? —preguntó olvidando el tema anterior al notar el enrojecido tono de piel de Edward.

—Ehm… estuve caminando por las calles —informó tratando de ocultar un periódico que Bella notó pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Oh… vaya —habló sin saber qué más decir —, bueno, si no has comido compré algo de atún por si tienes hambre —le dijo.

—Sí gracias… pero ya comimos —agradeció mintiendo —, tengo que ir a acostarlo —explicó señalando a su dormido hijo —, yo también descansaré un rato —susurró reiterándose del lugar con paso pesado.

—Seguro… ¿ya estás totalmente instalado? —le preguntó algo retraía antes de que se fuera—, porque si te hacen falta ganchos para tu ropa —comentó casualmente.

—Oh… gracias, pero estoy bien —respondió amable recordando que sólo necesitaba cinco ganchos y era los que tenía; uno para su bata, tres para sus camisas y uno pasa su pantalón. El resto de su escasa ropa se encontraba doblada y guardada en sólo dos de los cuatro cajones del closet.

A Bella le extraño sin duda el cambio de humor que Edward había tenido; no le cabía duda de que era un chico peculiar. Continuó con su vida segundos después de que él entrara a su cuarto y cerrara la puerta para descansar; Bella se preparó un sándwich de mermelada de fresa y tras cambiarse de ropa por un pants y una playera que a su cuerpo se amoldaba decidió prender el televisor de la sala y ver una película dispuesta a disfrutar su tarde de domingo.

-:-

Ropa o dinero o una cuna o zapatos… Esme estaba totalmente angustiada por decidir qué era lo que más falta le hacía a su hijo para dárselo como obsequio de su cumpleaños; sólo le quedaba esa tarde del lunes y el martes para poder decidirse y aun no sabía qué era lo mejor.

—Alice… ¿me ayudas hija? —le preguntó tan pronto cómo Alice la alcanzó en el departamento de caballeros.

—La azul lisa está bien —le dijo con un indiferente tono desviando la mirada a cualquier otro punto de la iluminada tienda.

—Ni siquiera la has mirado Alice —le reprochó suavemente—, ¿ropa para tu hermano o la cuna? —preguntó antes de que su hija de cabello café y blanca piel tuviera tiempo para contestar.

—Mmm… ¿cuánto piensas regalarle? —fue la atinada respuesta de Alice al ver la angustia de su madre.

—Pues… no sé; quizá doscientos dólares —respondió indecisa tratando de escoger alguna camisa del estante—, ¿tú le vas a comprar algo?

Alice desvió la mirada ante la pregunta de su padre y se encomendó a buscar la talla que recordaba era su hermano en las camisas que tenía a su lado.

—¿Talla treinta y cuatro? —intentó desviar el tema pero la insistente mirada de su madre se lo impidió —, mamá… ni empieces por favor; sabes que él y yo terminamos mal —le recordó con un tono que pretendía ser digno.

—Pero es tu hermano menor —debatió Esme esperanzada dejando su búsqueda.

—Y lo intenté proteger… siempre; pero la última vez no quiso escucharme —susurró entristecida—, la defendía a capa y espada; prefirió defenderla y creerle a ella que a mí.

—Y fue un tremendo error que Edward hizo; pero sólo un error… ¿por qué eres igual de testaruda que tu padre? —le preguntó afligida.

—No lo soy… pero lo que hizo en verdad me dolió —debatió con un tono que parecía ocultar sus ganas de llorar—, pensaba darte cincuenta dólares para que se los dieras por mí; creo que aún no estoy lista para verlo… y mucho menos con ese niño —dijo lo último con cierto deje de molestia.

Esme decidió que lo mejor era dejar el asunto por la paz; no quería volver a tener una riña con su hija como hacía dos semanas por el mismo asunto. Pasaron el resto del día en el centro comercial, viendo el regalo de Edward y probándose ropa para ellas, tras comprarse varias blusas, pantalones y accesorios llegaron a la conclusión de que la mejor opción sería comprar una sencilla cuna de color madera y dos mudas de ropa que sin duda le darían un vuelco al guardaropa de Edward.

—Espero que a tu hijo le guste la ropa —comentó saliendo del enorme centro comercial en el centro de la ciudad

—Edward siempre ha aceptado lo que le regalemos —lo defendió —, sabes que es buen chico —le recordó —, pienso invitarlo a comer… ¿nos acompañas?

—¿Qué dijo papá? —preguntó pensativa guardado todo en la cajuela de su auto.

—Bueno… tiene citas ese día desde las doce hasta tarde —fue la negativa respuesta Esme le dio antes de entrar en el amarillo porche que su padre le había comprado como regalo de graduación.

—Es demasiado duro con él… —comentó suavemente imitando la acción de su madre.

—Lo mismo te digo a ti hija, lo mismo te digo….

-:-

Bella había regresado cansada de trabajar ese día; y no fue por el exceso de gente que entrara a comprar sino por todos los libros que habían llegado ese día y que junto con Ángela tuvo que acomodar. Llegó cerca de las ocho al departamento y entró sin hacer ruido si quiera; vio las luces apagas y no le importó en realidad.

—Hogar… dulce hogar —suspiró realmente agotada —, una ducha será lo mejor —se aconsejó al tiempo que aventaba su bolso y llaves en el sillón.

Entró al bañó y abrió la llave de agua caliente; acomodó sus respectivas toallas y ropa para dormir sobre el pulcro retrete y después de cerrar con seguro la puerta se dispuso a desvestirse; se quitó con pesar los jeans que levaba puestos y aun más la camiseta gris y su blusa cuadrada en tono azul. Supo que toda su ropa seguramente había terminado en un rincón de la ahora cálida habitación cuando la escuchó chocar contra la pared.

Dejó que el agua corriera por todo su cuerpo haciendo lo suyo para relajarla; se tardó más de lo normal en el baño y tan pronto como se vio obligada a salir se enfundó rápidamente su pijama, trató de secar su cabello lo mejor posible, tomó un vaso de leche caliente y se dispuso a dormir cuando el reloj recién marcaba las nueve y media de la noche. Una noche que se veía hermosa con el resplandor de la luna nueva en la cual se podía respirar el tranquilo clima en la atareada ciudad.

Quizá eran pasadas las once de la noche o tal vez ya eran las doce cuando un débil pero persistente llanto logró interrumpir el placentero descanso de Bella. Ella se negó durante varios minutos a abandonar su sueño en ese momento pero la curiosidad de saber qué pasaba con ese pequeño le ganó.

—Dios mío…—se quejó adormilada buscando sus pantuflas.

Bella caminó con pereza mientras elaboraba mentalmente algún tipo de reclamo para Edward por dejar a su hijo llorando durante toda la noche y aunque no quería tener conflictos tan prematuramente con él, ella sabía que debían dejar en claro que las horas de sueño se respetarían para los dos.

—Edward… —le habló desde afuera de su habitación sin recibir respuesta alguna y sólo aumentando el llanto del bebé —, Edward… ¿todo bien? —preguntó extrañado por la falta de respuesta del nombrado —. ¿Edward? ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó ya sin rastro de sueño.

Bella tocó un par de veces más la puerta pero el resultado fue el mismo; no le contestó. Se asustó tanto que lo primero que cruzó su mente fue la idea de que Edward le hubiera dejado a su hijo. Entró rápidamente a su recamara y sacó la llave para abrir la habitación donde Edward se estaba quedando. Abrió con algo de torpeza la puerta y cuando entró un aire de alivió golpeó su ser al notar que el cuerpo de Edward se encontraba yaciendo en la cama.

—¿Edward… estás despierto? —le preguntó con sigilo.

Y sólo los pequeños pulmones del bebé se atrevieron a contestar estremeciendo un poco a Bella obligándola instintivamente a revisar cómo estaba; prendió la luz de la habitación para poder encontrar el pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba a un lado de Edward. Lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a moverse para mitigar el llanto del pequeño.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa pequeño? —le preguntó angustiada sin saber mucho qué hacer.

Bella siguió dando pequeños paseos dentro de la recamara tratando de calmarlo pero tan pronto cómo estuvo cerca de Edward pudo notar que la piel de este estaba totalmente escarlata, tímidamente se atrevió a tocar su frente y ante el contacto se espantó más.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Estás hirviendo en fiebre! —exclamó totalmente angustiada —, no, gracias a Dios tú estás bien —resopló aliviada tan pronto cómo revisó que el bebé no tuviera fiebre.

Bella dio un par de pasos desorientados más dentro de la habitación sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? —se preguntaba ansiosa —, no tengo nada para la fiebre… ¿tendrá gripa? —suponía nerviosa.

Entró hasta su recamara y dejó al pequeño en su cama mientras buscaba algún medicamento que pudiera usar pero dudaba que las pastillas para los cólicos pudieran ayudar. Se estresó un poco más cuando volvió a escuchar el llanto del bebé.

—Tranquilo… ¿qué quieres pequeño? ¿necesitas que te cambie? —le preguntó revisando que no estuviera mojado pero así era.

Así que entró de nuevo a la recamara de Edward y buscó entre sus pertenencias algún pañal sin resultado alguno.

—No puede ser… ¡no tiene pañales! —se quejó medio frustrada—. Bueno, piensa Bella… hace cien años no existían los pañales… ¡Un trapo! —casi gritó victoriosa.

Corrió rápidamente hasta la cocina y busco entre los cajones uno de los tres trapos que tenía para secar; escogió el blanco de uso medio que tenía y regresó a su recamara para cambiar al pequeño.

—Muy bien… creo que estás mejor —habló esperando que el llanto pasara pero no fue así —, ¿ y ahora? ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó medio desesperada por no saber qué hacer.

Lo cargó nuevamente y lo paseó por el departamento esperando que se durmiera cuando una idea cruzó su mente:

—¿Ya comiste? —preguntó pensando haber encontrado el origen del problema.

El bebé fijo su mirada gris en los cafés ojos de Bella haciéndole saber la respuesta.

—Veamos… vamos a la cocina —le dijo animadamente —, algo de leche te caerá bien —supuso más animada mientras ponía un pozuelo con agua a calentar y después, con la misma mano libre mojaba otro trapo con agua fría para después ir aponerlo en la frente de Edward.

Regresó a la pequeña cocina para preparar el biberón del pequeño y aunque en realidad no tenía experiencia en esa labor todas las películas que había visto sobre bebés le ayudaron en ese momento. Revisó que la leche estuviera a una buena temperatura para alimentar al pequeño olvidando por varios minutos a Edward.

—¿Te gustó? —le preguntó casi afirmando cuando notó que el pequeño que tenía en brazos devoraba su bebida —, tengo que llamar a un doctor… ¿pero quién? No conozco a nadie —gimió algo angustiada.

Bella seguía cargando al pequeño cuando comenzó a buscar su celular; después de varios instantes lo encontró en su buró y buscó entre sus contactos a alguien que la pudiera ayudar pero entre la mas o menos grande lista de personas que conocía sólo dos nombres le parecieron buenos.

—Hola soy Bella… lamento la hora pero tengo una emergencia —se disculpó al saber que ya era pasada media noche —, Edward está hirviendo en fiebre y no sé de ningún doctor —explicó un poco más.

—_Ok no te preocupes… ahorita le hablo a alguien Bella —escuchó la voz de Ángela tranquilizarla —. ¿Quieres que te vaya a ayudar? —se ofreció amable._

—No creo que sea necesario Ang… —le agradeció.

—_Bueno amiga, te hablo para decirte si ya va el doctor en camino —se despidió._

Bella colgó su celular y enseguida un mensaje le llegó informándole que su salgo se había agotado.

—Perfecto… —siseó algo molesta antes de notar que el bebé ya se había dormido —, vaya… creo que mejor te llevo a mi recamara —susurró bajo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Acomodó el diminuto cuerpo en medio de su cama matrimonial poniéndole los dos cojines que tenía a los costados del pequeño previniendo que se cayera, lo arropó un poco y apagó la luz antes de salir de la recamara para revisar cómo se encontraba su padre.

Revisó la temperatura de Edward a su buen juicio le siguió pareciendo elevada todavía; no tenía ni un termómetro para corroborar su suposición así que siguió mojando el trapo en dos ocasiones más para volvérselo a poner en la frente esperando que eso menguara un poco el estado de Edward. Quizá pasó media hora desde que le habló Ángela para pedir su ayuda cuando su celular sonó para asegurarle que en doctor iba en camino.

OoOoOoO

El negro auto de Carlisle se encontraba atravesando la ciudad para llegar a la dirección que la hija de su amigo le había dado. Vestía un pants gris y una sudadera de tono rojo que le sentaban bien; colgado en el respaldo de su asiento se encontraba su bata blanca acompañada de su maletín.

—Dejaré de atender emergencias a medio noche… —se quejó sintiéndose cansado.

Pero por lo menos esa noche no se había podido negar y es que había atendido a la familia Weber por más de veinte años y eran caso familia… por decirlo de alguna manera así que cuando Ángela le habló no tuvo más remedio que pedirle la dirección y el número de teléfono de la chica que requería sus servicios médicos.

Llevaba su corto y dorado cabello un tanto desalineado pero no se molestó en arreglarlo cuando aparcó su automóvil fuera de su destino; el estacionamiento donde estaba era rodeado por varios edificios que dejaban ver la zona media baja en la que se encontraba: Su negro mercedes desentonaba un poco.

Era una fría noche y se arrepintió de no haberse vestido con algo más abrigador cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo antes de ponerse la bata. Caminó un tanto apresurado para adentrarse en el edificio. Entró y subió por las escaleras hasta que encontró el piso y numero de departamento que el papel que llevaba en mano le indicaba.

—Buena noche, ¿este es el departamento de la señorita Isabella? —preguntó con una madura pero amable voz reseca al escuchar que dentro del departamento una femenina voz demandaba identificarse —, la señorita Ángela Weber me envío… soy el doctor —le dijo esperando que pronto el abriera la puerta.

Bella tardó un momento ya que tuvo que quitar los seguros de la puerta y verificar que, efectivamente, el hombre que llamaba a su puerta pareciera médico.

—Pase… disculpe que lo molestara pero no conozco a nadie en la ciudad —medio lo invitó a pasar medio se disculpó por la hora que era.

—No se preocupe señorita, para eso estamos—la reconfortó con un timbre de voz que a Bella le sonó conocido—, ¿es usted la que se siente mal? —preguntó atento sintiéndose un tanto desorientado por la falta de confianza.

—Eh… no, no soy yo —respondió con una sonrisa —, es mi compañero… tiene fiebre y parece que no le quiera bajar —le informó un tanto preocupada indicándole en silencio por dónde caminar.

Carlisle seguía los callados pasos de Bella por el pequeño departamento, un departamento que le pareció demasiado vació a pesar de ser pequeño: sin duda le recordaba a su primer hogar al lado de Esme, cuando recién habían decidido vivir juntos mientras él terminaba su residencia.

Llegaron a la habitación más rápido de lo que pensó.

—Deje prendo la luz… — informó Bella buscando el interruptor —, listo. No tengo termómetro así que solo le estuve poniendo compresas de agua…

—Muy bien… pues vamos a revisarlo—le dijo sin fijarse bien en el interior de la recamara—, ¿tenía algún síntoma de gripa, dolor de estomago… o tiene algún padecimiento crónico? —le preguntó mientras ponía su maletín en la cama para sacar su estetoscopio de manera muy distraída.

Bella se quedó pensando un poco y tras recordar las escasas tres platicas que había tenido con Edward no recordaba que este hubiera mencionado algo…

—No… la verdad no sé nada. Hace... ehm… lo conozco desde el viernes pasado —aceptó con una forzada sonrisa que pretendía disculparse.

—¿No lo conoce entonces? —preguntó sumamente extrañado Carlisle preguntándose cómo era posible que una chica como ella se atrevía a meter a un completo extraño a su departamento.

—Yo necesitaba el dinero y él un techo —se excusó inocentemente.

—¿Alguna referencia familiar? —insistió Carlisle sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Bella quien simplemente movía nerviosa sus manos.

—No…bueno… si, sus padres... pero en realidad no sé si padezca algo… —respondió nerviosa —, ¿le parece si usted revisa a Edward mientras yo busco el teléfono de su madre? —sugirió apenada Bella regañándose mentalmente por su falta de imaginación; se le había olvidado por completo que tenía el teléfono de la casa de los padres de Edward.

—Edward… —suspiró Carlisle instantáneamente —, ¿Edward? —preguntó un tanto exasperado recordando que ese mismo día pero a una hora más temprana había recibido una de una chica para pedirle referencias sobre su hijo…

Carlisle volteó instantáneamente para despejar cualquier duda y cuando pudo divisar con claridad el rostro dormido de su hijo algo en su interior provocó que sus fuerzas le abandonaran momentáneamente.

Quiso encontrar con la mirada a Bella pero ella ya no estaba.

—¿H-hijo? —preguntó temiendo despertando queriendo saludarlo.

Pero el cuerpo inconsciente de Edward no respondió. Se acercó sin atreverse a tocarlo y solo lo contempló un par de segundos antes de que la voz aliviada de Bella lo sacara de su trance.

—¡Listo! Ya encontré los teléfonos… ¿gusta que pregunte sobre algo en particular? —preguntó temiendo que el doctor la regañara por su falta de experiencia en estas situaciones.

Pero Carlisle no la escuchó del todo.

—¿Doctor…? ¿Todo bien? —preguntó de nuevo Bell temiendo que Edward hubiese empeorado.

—¿Mande? —respondió Carlisle desorientado.

—Que si todo está bien… —insistió afligida.

—Ah… si, si… deja… deja lo reviso —informó un tato nervioso mientras se alistaba el estetoscopio para comenzar.

—¿Y a su familia que le pregunto? —volvió a inquirir.

—Eh… no, ya no será necesario, no te preocupes —respondió rápidamente evitando que Bella despertara a Esme y la alarmara.

Bella lo miró un poco extrañada pero dejó que Carlisle comenzara la revisión; toma de pulso y temperatura luego auscultó la respiración y el corazón de Edward y lo hizo con tanto cuidado que por un momento Carlisle se volvió a sentir principiante. . Pasaron varios minutos durante la revisión y cuando el pequeño recuerdo del bebé que estaba en su cama cruzó su mente dejó la habitación para cruzar el pasillo y verificar que todo estuviera bien.

—¿Sigues dormido pequeño? —preguntó a notar como la diminuta cabeza del bebé se había clavado en su almohada encontrándola, al parecer, cómoda. —. Sí, supongo que sí…

Bella se quedó en su recamara velando por momentos el sueño de su pequeño inquilino y por otros momentos revisando su celular hasta que una idea abrumó su mente y la tranquilidad que ya había ganado se esfumaba a ahora.

—¿Señorita? —escuchó que la voz del médico la llamaba desde el pasillo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó algo retraída.

—Ehm… si no me equivoco lo que Edward tiene es una insolación grave… —comenzó a explicarle —, ¿recuerda si ha pasado varias horas bajo el sol? —le preguntó para confirmar su diagnostico.

—Sí… el domingo venía demasiado rojo de la cara, creo que estuvo caminando todo el día —habló recordando.

—Bueno, eso confirma mi diagnostico… —susurro suavemente —, tome estos analgésicos y antipiréticos… en la receta están las indicaciones y los alimentos que debe de darle, ¿cree que pueda cuidarlo usted? —preguntó temiendo que la joven y castaña chica se negara a ellos.

—Eh… sí, seguro —aceptó Bella un tanto pensativa.

—¿Ya llamó a la familia de su compañero? —le preguntó recibiendo una respuesta negativa de Bella —, bueno, si gusta deme el teléfono y yo me comunico con ellos para pasarles la cuenta y avisarles sobre su hijo.

—Por favor, de seguro su madre querrá venir a verlo —comentó casualmente Bella.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó inmediatamente Carlisle sintiéndose descubierto.

—Bueno… ya sabe cómo son las mamás —dijo con simpleza —, ¿seguro que no le debo nada? Aunque no tengo mucho en este momento… le puedo dar una parte y quizá luego la otra… —dijo con voz baja.

—No se preocupe… ¿Isabella? —le dijo en pregunta.

—Bella —corrigió ella ante la amabilidad del caucásico médico.

—Bella —sintió él —, pues Bella no debes de preocuparse por el dinero… bastante ha hecho ya con preocuparse por su compañero que tal parece es un desconocido. Yo me encargo del dinero… ahora creo que deberías de descansar… mañana por la tarde me doy otra vuelta para ver cómo sigue —le informó Carlisle.

—Muchas gracias doctor… en serio que puedo pagárselo aunque sea en pagos —insistió Bella no queriendo causarle molestias ni a los padres de Edward ni al doctor.

—Bella, me lo puedes pagar cuidando bien de él… —le pidió antes de retirarse de su departamento con una sonrisa paternal que tranquilizó a Bella.

* * *

><p>Solo quiero preguntarles... ¿que creen que pase ahora?<p>

si gustan seguirme en twitter: angiecarmonaa

Angie C.


	8. Siete

**BUSCANDO UN HOGAR**

**Angie de Du Pollet**

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas, y saben que lo único que me pertenece es la trama...<p>

Quiero agradecerles por todos sus RR, y sus comentarios e ideas y sugerencias! Gracias a todas las que me leen :D

Ahora bien... creo que este es un cap más largo de lo normal que espero les guste; todo pasa en un mismo día así que o me faltó imaginación o lo que pasó es muy importante. Ustedes me dirán. Las quiero :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

—Buenos días… ¿te sientes mejor? —preguntó suavemente una desvelada Bella con animado tono y también con la misma ropa de hace dos noches; un pantalón para dormir en tono gris y te textura delgada junto con una delgada sudadera a juego en tono rosa.

Edward terminó de despertar; se movió un poco en su cama y trató de acomodarse en una mejor posición a la que estaba antes de poder regresarle el saludo a Bella quien paciente esperaba su respuesta sentada en un pequeño espacio de la cama.

—¿Mejor? —dudó un poco por la pregunta que Bella le había pero pronto recordó que había tenido un terrible dolor de cabeza que lo había tumbado en la cama —, sí… parece que sí pero ya se me hizo tarde para ir a trabajar—contestó acelerado sin encontrar malestar en su cuerpo aun sin saber qué hora era.

—Cuidado, no te vayas a arrancar el suero —le advirtió ella tan pronto como le pareció que Edward haría un movimiento brusco con su mano.

—¿Qué sue…ro? ¿suero? —inquirió totalmente confundido mirando su mano y luego a su alrededor; visualizó tres o cuatro cajas de medicamentos en el pequeño tocador de la recamara, una jarra con agua, compresas secas y algo de comida… pero algo faltaba—, ¡¿Y mi hijo? —exclamó alarmado al no encontrarlo a su lado tratando de levantarse.

—Hey… tranquilo —lo llamó amable Bella tomándolo por los hombros —, tu bebé está durmiendo en mi cuarto así que no grites que lo despertarás —informó con tono alegre—, ¿seguro que ya te sientes bien? —preguntó antes de posar su mano en la frente de Edward para verificar que no estuviera afiebrado.

—S-sí… es sólo que… no se qué pasa —confesó algo avergonzado ante el acto de la castaña que sin duda lo veía preocupado.

—Bueno, te enfermaste… eso es lo que pasó pero ya estás mejor —aclaró Bella con simpleza—; tu jefe habló el martes así que cuando le dije que estabas enfermo te dio el resto de la semana para que te recuperes —le informó sobre lo que se había perdido mientras estaba inconsciente.

—No… pero necesito a ir a trabajar… ¿dijiste que habló el martes? —preguntó ansioso —, ¿pues qué día es hoy? —volvió a preguntar preocupado.

—Es miércoles y son las tres de la tarde.

—Ah… miércoles…. —susurró algo preocupado —, Bella, en verdad necesito ir a trabajar o por lo menos por mi pago para poder darte lo de la renta —insistió tratando de levantarse de su lecho sin resultado alguno.

—No quiero sonar autoritaria siendo que hace poco nos conocemos pero no, no vas a salir de esta cama —informó con un tono ligeramente serio —. Por el dinero de la renta no te preocupes, tus padres ya lo enviaron y me parece que por la tarde va a venir tu mamá a verte —comentó un tanto animada.

—¿M-mis padres? —cuestionó Edward entre sorprendido y angustiado.

—Eh… sí, bueno parece que el doctor que te atendió la otra noche los conoce y les informó sobre tu estado —quiso explicarle.

—Oh… vaya… ¿y… tu les dijiste sobre la renta? —preguntó algo tímido.

—Como crees… —resopló Bella —, fueron ellos los que enviaron dinero de más para medicamentos con una nota diciendo que si necesitabas pagar algo lo hiciera con ese dinero y… bueno, admito que me tomé la libertad de tomar tu parte de la renta —habló Bella algo apenada y desviando la mirada por su acto de atrevimiento.

Edward seguía viendo a la nada ante la presencia de Bella y cuando ella se decidió a mirar de nuevo a un Edward que se mantenía en silencio notó algo en sus cristalinos ojos.

—Edward… —lo llamó temiendo que algo de lo que hubiera hecho molestara a Edward.

—Yo… creo que necesito descansar un poco… más —casi gimió con voz entrecortada por todo el sentimiento que dentro de su pecho se estaba acumulando.

—Sí… seguro —aceptó Bella entendiendo la situación —, pero antes de irme te doy tus medicamentos —le informó sin oportunidad de negativa.

Bella se paró de la cama y caminó hasta el tocador para tomar los medicamentos que a esa hora le correspondían a Edward. Regresó y se sentó en el mismo lugar de antes.

—Ten… —le dio dos pastillas con su mano izquierda mientras que con la diestra le ofrecía un vaso con jugo.

—Gra-acias—susurró con un tono tan… desprotegido que inquietó a Bella.

—Muy bien, ahora solo falta el jarabe —le dijo antes de poner el contenido viscoso en la cuchara y pedirle en silencio a Edward que abriera la boca para que pudiera tomarlo —. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver la mueca de desagrado en Edward tras ingerir el jarabe.

—Sabe… sabe feo —se quejó cual niño pequeño.

Bella giró sus ojos con una sonrisa divertida entre sus labios por la respuesta de Edward. En silencio y sin pedirle permiso alguno Bella le acomodó las almohadas para que pudiera descansar mejor, medio estiró las sabanas y cobija de la cama y lo dejó listo para descansar.

—Te hablo como a las cuatro y media… sino mal recuerdo tu mamá llega a las cinco —le reiteró antes de cerrar la puerta. Edward asintió en silencio con una sincera y apenada sonrisa por todas las atenciones de Bella.

Se quedó en silencio desde el momento en que ella cerró la puerta y hasta que el reloj marcó las cuatro y durante todos esos minutos no dejó de sentirse fracasado, abatido y desalentado. Miraba fijo el techo esperando poder tener alguna respuesta de este para poder aclarar su mente.

—Esto no puede ser peor… —se susurraba al recordar que sin tener dinero ahora se había enfermado y que seguramente su madre lo visitaría toda histérica y preocupada

Suspiró cansado deseando poder reprimir esas pequeñas lágrimas que deseaban escapar de sus ojos. Todo le pasaba a él; su familia estaba enojada con él, la madre de su hijo lo había abandonado, el dinero era algo que escaseaba en su vida así como el cariño, las cosas materiales por mencionar la ropa que tenía estaban comenzado a convertirse en basura y se había obligado a comer las sobras de los demás para poder sobrevivir.

—¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi…? —gimió adolorido.

Tallo su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos desesperado y cansado, sin previo aviso su cuello había comenzado a dolerle y se sentía más desanimado que instantes antes.

¿Acaso había cometido un error que mereciera semejante pena? Se preguntaba Edward en silencio. Quizá se lo merecía y aunque no recordaba con exactitud cuál había sido su pecado solo le quedaba el consuelo de que nada era para siempre.

Si hubiera sido por él el resto de ese día se habría mantenido en esa cama lamentándose su suerte pero para tristeza suya no fue así.

—¿Edward? ¿Estás despierto? —la ahora familiar voz de Bella preguntó.

Edward se llevó un par de dedos hacía el puente de su nariz, lo hacía cada vez que se sentía frustrado, y renegando en voz baja decidió pararse para abrirle la puerta a Bella.

—Ahora lo estoy —la saludó intentando sonar animado.

—Parece que ya estás mejor —aseguró mirándolo de pies a cabeza notando lo delgado que estaba —, preparé un par de sándwich así que andando porque tengo que limpiar la cocina y tu acomodar tu recamara antes de que tu madre llegue —le indicó con un sutil tono a orden.

—Oh…si claro, gracias —atinó a responder algo apenado por todas las atenciones de la castaña.

Caminaron en silencio sus breve trayecto hasta la cocina y tampoco hablaron mucho mientas comían el improvisado refrigerio que Bella había preparado cada uno en su respectivo lado de la barra.

—Estuvieron muy buenos —le dijo a modo de cumplido tras comerse tres sándwich.

—Eso parece —le dijo riéndose un poco y ante la cara de desconcierto de Edward decidió explicarle —; es que el doctor me dijo que quizá estarías renuente para comer… pero es todo lo contrario.

—Oh… —fue el apenado sonido que salió de la boca de Edward al reconocer que efectivamente había comido demasiado para estar enfermo pero más que el hecho de que ya se sintiera mejor fue el hambre que tenía atrasada lo que lo hizo devorar la comida.

—No te preocupes —resopló despreocupada Bella —, los hice para que los comiéramos y me alegra que ya te sientas mucho mejor —lo tranquilizó atreviéndose a darle dos fugaces palmadas en su brazo, un acto que sin duda extrañó a Edward —. No quiero correrte pero debo recoger esto y tu arreglar algo tu recamara… así que…

—Sí claro, no te preocupes… gracias de nuevo por todo —le dijo sin pensarlo—, ehm… por cierto, tengo que arreglar a mi hijo y cambia…

—No te preocupes, ya lo bañe y justo ahora está divirtiéndose mi peluche —le respondió tranquilamente en tanto llevaba los utensilios utilizados al lavaplatos.

—¿E-enserio? —le preguntó sumamente extrañado —, ¿no… no te dio ningún problema?

—Te lo juro —le aseguró deteniendo su labor—, además... ¿cómo podría darme problemas ese angelito? —preguntó.

—N-no… pues no —sonrió nervioso antes de retirarse para arreglar el escasamente desordenado cuarto con un extraño sabor de boca.

Caminó desconcertado hasta llegar al pasillo entre las recamaras, lo recorrió con cautela y antes de llegar a su recamara se atrevió a asomarse en la de Bella. No tardó mucho en encontrar a su pequeño hijo; ese diminuto bulto azul con dos manitas por fuera sosteniendo una jirafa de peluche lo delataba. Sonrío ante la escena y se retiró de ella sin hacer ruido alguno.

Recogió un pantalón de piso, guardó sus únicos zapatos en el closet, arregló la ropa del pequeño y se dispuso a tender su cama. La recamara estaba casi lista y sólo faltaban sacar los dos biberones de la recamara, los tomó junto la taza y el vaso de jugo que Bella le había llevado con la intención de lavarlos pero cuando estaba terminando de dejarlos en el lavaplatos una ola de confusión lo atacó y se tuvo que sostener del mueble para no caer.

—¡¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó algo asustaba Bella al notar como el blanco tono del piel de Edward palidecía aun más.

—Sí… es sólo que… se me movió todo —explicó algo aletargado sintiendo una punzada en su cabeza y su estomago revolverse.

—Déjame ayudarte, vamos a que te recuestes un poco —le indicó Bella evidentemente preocupada.

Edward no puso objeción alguna y se dejó guiar por Bella. Ella simplemente le tomaba de un brazo con delicadeza y él con un paso dudoso caminaba hasta la recamara, llegaron justo a tiempo porque instantes después de haberlo recostado el timbre sonó indicando la llegada de sus visitas.

—Voy a abrir y te traigo una vaso con agua —explicó maternalmente antes de retirarse.

Él no pudo más que asentir en silencio por el aturdimiento que su estado le provocaba y aun más por la amable y dedicada personalidad que Bella tenía.

—Hola… —saludó Bella al abrir la puerta con una sincera sonrisa —, usted debe de ser la mamá de Edward —adivinó dirigiéndose a la mujer más grande de las dos que estaban.

Vestía un vestido ligeramente debajo de la rodilla en tono morado a juego con unos tacones que Bella dudaría seriamente en usar, la bolsa y el saco negro que llevaba en tono negro seguían resaltando su familiar tono de piel. Quizá le habían traigo algún presente a Edward por saber que estaba enfermo o eso fue lo que pensó Bella al notar las bolsas de regalo que traían en mano.

—Esme Cullen —se presentó amablemente — y ella es Alice, mi hija —se dirigió a la delgada chica que la acompañaba.

Alice vestía un poco más casual con un pantalón de vestir en tono blanco y una blusa rosa con una mascada alrededor de su cuello.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Bella Swan —se presentó antes de invitarlas a pasar.

—Así que… ¿tú le rentas a mi hermano? —cuestionó un tanto imperativa Alice al entrar en el departamento sin evitar mirarlo con detenimiento.

Esme sólo atinó a darle un ligero pellizco en el brazo a Alice al notar el tono que había utilizado.

—Ehm… sí bueno, no puedo pagar yo sola la renta de este lugar así que busqué compañera de departamento —explicó mientras servía el vaso con agua de Edward —, ¿gustan algo? —preguntó.

—No gracias, estamos bien —respondió dulcemente Esme —, disculpa que suene algo desesperada… pero, ¿dónde está Edward? —cuestionó un poco nerviosa.

—¡Oh! Sí… no se preocupe —la tranquilizó —, al final del pasillo a la izquierda —les indicó mientras apuntaba con su dedo—, les enseño —dijo antes de adelantarse a ellas para mostrarles el camino.

Alice tenía una cara muy parecida al fastidio, quizá era porque no quería visitar a su hermano todavía pero sinceramente no se pudo negar del todo cuando supo que su hermano menor se había enfermado. Y al contrario de ella Esme tenía una cara repleta de felicidad por ver a su hijo.

—Aquí está… —anunció llegando a su habitación —, ten Edward… bueno, los dejo —anunció después de entregarle el vaso a Edward y se retiró con una sincera sonrisa cerrando la puerta para darles más privacidad.

Sobra decir que Esme saludó con entusiasmo a su hijo, llenándolo de besos y abrazos. Alice por el contrario sólo lo saludó por cortesía.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que te sentías mal? —reprimió Esme preocupada ya sentada al igual que Alice en la cama.

—Mamá… me sentía bien, te lo juro —se defendió.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? Porque te ves pálido —habló Esme.

—Sí… es que hace rato me maree un poco, solo eso —le explicó —, ¿y ustedes cómo han estado? —cuestionó esperanzado de que Alice ya le hablara un poco más.

—Preocupados por ti amor —fue lo primero que contestó su madre —, ya sabes con el trabajo tu padre, yo con la casa y ayudándole a Alice en la boutique —explicó con más detalle.

—Edward… ¿tú y ella…? —tuvo que preguntar Alice saliéndose de contexto.

Tanto a su madre como a él le extrañó la pregunta pero no dudó en contestar.

—Nada —dijo sintiéndose algo molesto por el tono de Alice.

Su hermana simplemente hizo una mueca incrédula y se disculpó para ir por un poco de agua.

—No le hagas mucho caso, sabes que sigue algo… sensible —la disculpó Esme.

—Sí, supongo que sí —concordó con desanimado tono.

—Por cierto… ¡Feliz cumpleaños hijo! —le felicitó antes de volverlo a abrazar.

—Gracias ma… —dijo medio acongojado regresándole el abrazo.

—Ten… espero que te agrade —le dijo entregándole las bolsas que traía con ella —Alice te compró una camisa espero que te guste —le anunció ilusionada en el momento que su hijo comenzaba a abrir las bolsas.

No fue necesario que Edward le preguntara a su madre cuál de las tres camisas era la que Alice le había regalado, sin duda era la camisa negra con detalles blancos en los puños y el cuello; ella siempre tan elegante. Sí, así era su hermana, cuidadosa con los detalles y atenta a todo. Tanto, que se había quedado congelada fuera de la recamara de Bella cuando escuchó como esta hablaba con su sobrino. Sintió una extraña sensación en su estomago que la invitaba a ver la escena pero ella se negaba a hacerlo.

—¿Te gustó pequeño? —fue la endulzada voz de Bella la que escuchó antes de oír una pueril risa —, te gustan las cosquillas —le anunció Bella al pequeño.

Alice siguió escuchando como Bella platicaba y jugaba con el bebé y le pareció sobrenatural que ella estuviera tan familiarizada con el niño.

—Tu abuelita y tu tía vinieron hoy —le anunció—, sí pequeño ellas te quieren, ahorita están con tu papá… ¿recuerdas que estaba enfermo? Bueno, pues ya está un poco mejor —hablaba como si el bebé de casi escasos siete meses pudiera comprenderla.

—¿Bella? —Alice se atrevió a preguntar parándose en el umbral de su puerta.

—¿Sí? ¡Ah! A… Alice, ¿cierto? —preguntó la castaña al ver de quién se trataba.

—Sí, esa soy yo… ¿puedo… puedo pasar? —preguntó tímida deseando ver al bebé.

—Seguro, disculpa el desorden —se excusó al recordar que no había tenido tiempo libre para arreglar sus cosas.

—No te preocupes —habló despreocupada Alice —, ¿qué… haces? —preguntó tontamente.

—Ehm… bueno, platicaba con… —dudó al recordar que no sabía su nombre —, con el bebé —atinó a responder despreocupada.

—¿Te gustan los niños? —cuestionó queriendo conocer un poco más de ella.

—Bueno… creo que sí —respondió pensativa.

—¿Crees? —le preguntó.

—Sí, ya sabes… nunca tuve hermanos pequeños o primos menores —le explicó —, ¿quieres cargarlo? —ahora preguntó Bella al notar como Alice no despegaba la mirada del pequeño.

—Eh… no, no soy buena para estas cosas —negó instantáneamente —, me da miedo tirarlo —se sinceró.

—Te acostumbrarás rápido, no es inquieto así que… inténtalo —la animó.

Alice miró con detenimiento a Bella, parecía una chica amable, delicada y sincera. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, en su despintada pero cuidada piel; no estaba arreglada y la pijama que usaba Bella lo hacía más que evidente pero su cabello recogido con dedicación y en su sencillamente cuidado rostro. Tenía unas ligeras ojeras debajo de sus cafés ojos que suponía eran resultado e la noche de desvelo cuando su hermano se puso mal y a pesar de ello no lucía cansada; esta chica comenzaba a darle buena espina.

—¿Así? —cuestionó Alice cuando ya tenía al pequeño de grises ojos en sus brazos.

—Sí muy bien… parece que le agradas —la animó.

—Por lo menos a él, ya que Edward no me habla—pensó en voz alta.

—¿No lo hace? —se atrevió a preguntar curiosa Bella.

—Yo, lo siento… no quise decir eso pero digamos que no he sido muy buena hermana —se sinceró con Bella.

—No digas eso, viniste a verlo sabiendo que estaba enfermo —debatió Bella.

—Pero porque mi mamá insistió, ya sabes; con lo de que estaba enfermo y que hoy es su cumpleaños —le explicó con su sobrino en brazos.

—¿Es su cumpleaños hoy? —le preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí… ¿no te lo dijo? —le extrañó a Alice.

—No… la verdad casi no nos conocemos así que no tenía porqué —le explicó.

—¿Casi no se conocen y viven juntos? —fue el turno de Alice de hacer las preguntas sumamente interesada —, ¿quieres explicarme cómo está eso?

—Ehm… pues prácticamente sólo sé que estudia medicina, que tienen un hijo, que tu eres su hermana y a su mamá —confesó mordiéndose un labio.

Alice asintió en silencio procesando la información que Bella le había dado, lo pensó por un momento y después una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Bueno, presiento que seremos buenas amigas —le dijo con una sincera sonrisa que le fue correspondida.

Después de eso el resto de la tarde pasó demasiado rápido y tras cenar un improvisado platillo que Alice le ayudó a preparar a Bella las dos Cullen se retiraron, ambas, con un mejorado estado de ánimo. Esme le avisó a su hijo que mañana por la tarde estaría llegando la cuna que le había comprado a su nieto y que esperaba le gustara a ambos.

—Si quieres yo lavo los trastes —se ofreció Edward al regresar a la cocina tras haber acostado a su dormido hijo.

—No, no te preocupes Edward… prefiero hacerlo yo; es algo que me relaja —explicó alegremente.

—¿Entonces a qué te ayudo? —cuestionó cual niño pequeño.

—Ehm… pues ya limpiaste la mesa así que si quieres puedes ir secando los platos —le sugirió.

Ambos estaban metidos en la pequeña cocina terminando de lavar y acomodar los platos que se habían ensuciado, lo hicieron en un cómodo silencio que se vio interrumpido por Edward.

—Yo… quiero darte las gracias por todo —habló algo apenado sin mirar a Bella —, ehm… por haberte molestado en cuidarme y hablarle al doctor, por cuidar de mi pequeño y por seguir al pendiente de mi cuando me mareé y… por aceptarme en tu departamento —explicó.

Bella se quedó pasmado por las palabras de este chico de verdes ojos a su lado, ¿no era para tanto lo que había hecho? Cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho, ¿no?

—Edward, no tienes nada que agradecer —respondió cortésmente —, digo… es lo que los amigos hacen —le aclaró.

—¿Amigos? —preguntó él suavemente.

—Eh… sí, digo, ya que vamos a vivir juntos no podemos ser solo vecinos —comentó con tono divertido —y bueno, tu hermana dijo que presentía que seriamos buenas amigas y no creo que contigo sea diferente.

—Espera… ¿le agradaste a mi hermana? —cuestionó extrañado de sobremanera.

—Sí, eso supongo —recordó —, y ella a mí; es agradable… algo hiperactiva pero buena onda. ¿Por qué? ¿Es malo que le agrade?

—No, para nada… es raro en ella pero si dijo que le agradabas es porque ya te la ganaste; es… es de ese tipo de personas que a la primera impresión deciden si una persona les agrada o no —habló tranquilamente terminando de secar el último plato.

—Eso suena bien —contestó despreocupada—, no vayas a guardar ese plato por favor —le pidió a Edward al ver sus intenciones.

—Claro, lo dejo en la barra —anunció —, ehm... ahorita regreso —se excusó con dirección al baño.

—Sí… —respondió Bella por el inseguro tono que Edward había utilizado; parecía un niño y cuando notó que se había metido en el baño no pudo evitar que una risa escapara de sus labios.

Bella abrió la alacena y sacó gansito*, ya sin empaque lo puso en el plato y lo adornó con un cerillo en el centro. Espero a que Edward saliera del sanitario y al ver que se acercaba decidió prender el cerillo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —medio gritó con una sincera y animada sonrisa en su rostro.

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Edward y una opresión en su pecho se hizo presente.

—¿Co-cómo lo supiste? —preguntó con voz entrecortada.

—Alice me lo dijo y por lo que estoy acostumbrada un cumpleaños no es cumpleaños sin pastel —respondió orgullosa de que su acto agradara y sorprendiera a Edward.

Los ojos de Edward se inundaron de lágrimas que permanecieron guardadas pero Bella pudo notarlo, por un instante pensó que había hecho algo mal o que simplemente había sido demasiada la confianza que se había adjudicado en el acto pero cuando el inesperado abrazo de Edward la atacó supo que había hecho lo correcto.

No es que fuera raro en Edward que llorara pero tampoco era común que lo hiciera por detalles tan pequeños pero había sido tanto por lo que había pasado en esos últimos meses que a la menor provocación deseaba llorar para tratar de sacar tanto estrés que le consumía por dentro.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó por el abrazo y tan pronto como se separó de Bella se limpió rápidamente la fugitiva lagrima que de él se había escapado —. Gracias… gracias de nuevo, no debiste molestarte.

—Me alegra que te gustara —comentó —, pero creo que debes de soplar y pedir un deseo antes de que se queme el gansito —le advirtió divertida.

—¡Oh! ¡Cierto! —casi gritó viendo como el cerillo estaba a punto de extinguirse.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en un deseo y tampoco lo quiso, justo como estaba ahora, en ese instante, era perfecto para él. Sopló suavemente, tomó el pastelito y lo partió en dos.

—Ten… tu rebanada —le dio a Bella su mitad de gansito con la mano.

—Gracias —le regresó una sonrisa —, ya te ves mucho mejor… ¿quieres ver un rato la tele mientras comemos este exótico pastel? —le preguntó en tono bromista.

—Creo que gracias a ti me siento mejor —aclaró sin pensar asintiendo en silencio.

Compartieron el pastelito y un par de tazas de café para después preparar unas palomitas y empezar a ver una película a las once de la noche que prometía mucho, dejaron que la película avanzara y entre escenas conmovedoras y sarcásticas afloró un tema entre ellos dos que sin duda marcaría su relación.

_**Mírame, golpeado por la vida una y otra vez.  
>Viviendo las mentiras que acabaron con mi fe, creía que mi suerte era cruel…<strong>_

—Hablando de bebés… ¿cómo se llama tu hijo? —le preguntó Bella tranquilamente al recordar que no sabía el nombre del pequeño.

—¿Perdón? —cuestionó Edward dejando de poner atención a la televisión.

—Sí… que si me puedes repetir el nombre de tu pequeño que no lo recuerdo —le explicó nuevamente.

—¿Su… nombre? —preguntó nervioso —. Ehm… bueno, yo… yo no… —comenzó a balbucear apenado.

—¿No tiene nombre? —preguntó asombrada Bella —, ¿por qué no le han puesto nombre? Dudo que su madre no lo llame de alguna forma —habló al aire con tono pensativo.

—Su madre —carraspeó Edward algo incomodo —, a ella no le interesa en realidad —confesó.

Bella miró inmediatamente a Edward ante su tono y sus palabras, sintió que había halado más de la cuenta pero no quiso averiguarlo.

—¿Y has pensado en algún nombre? —intentó cambiar de tema sin éxito alguno.

—No, ella no tenía el derecho de hacernos esto… —siseó molesto—, no lo tenía pero ninguno de los dos le importamos lo suficiente —gimió enojado.

—No digas eso… a toda madre le importan sus hijos —debatió ella esperando tranquilizar a Edward.

—No… ella no es así —concluyó más tranquilo—, hace seis meses que nos abandonó y ni siquiera un mensaje para saber cómo está su hijo —debatió él.

—Entonces… no crees que si a ella no le interesan ustedes, tú deberías de interesarte más en tu hijo —sugirió Bella.

—¿Interesarme más? —preguntó irónico —, ¿cómo? Si he estado con él desde que nació —argumentó.

—Sí, pero no le has puesto un nombre… ¿o sí? —le cuestionó triunfadoramente —, necesita un nombre para sentirse identificado contigo y consigo mismo —le explicó recordando las explicaciones de Rosalie; amante de los bebés.

—Yo… no, no lo he hecho —confesó—, ¿pero tú podrías después de que te arruina… que te cambiara la vida? —le preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Edward, no quiero entrar en detalles contigo; es tu vida y no es algo en lo que yo deba inmiscuirme pero un hijo no te puede arruinar la vida; quizá te cambia los planes pero fuiste tú el que decidiste tener relaciones con el riesgo de un bebé —le aclaró algo molesta tras escuchar lo dicho por Edward sobre ese pequeño angelito—. A leguas se nota que darías tu vida por él…

—Y seguramente lo haría… porque ya no tengo a nadie más que a él —concordó con ella.

—¿A nadie más? ¿Y tu madre? ¿Tu hermana? ¿Qué hay sobre tu padre? —le preguntó medio molesta —, vinieron a verte, se preocupan por ti —le recordó.

—Sólo mi madre… Alice y mi padre está molestos y decepcionados conmigo por lo que hice —le explicó refiriéndose a su hijo.

—Fue sólo un error en tu vida, uno que sin duda sabrás superar con su ayuda —le debatió.

—Pero ellos dos no me hablan, mi padre ni siquiera quiere verme… sólo me paga la universidad por mi mamá—habló acongojado.

_**Escúchame, nunca te permitas el verte caer, no pierdas la esperanza que tuviste el día de ayer. De ti depende ponerte de pie**_…

—No lo creo Edward, quizá por ahora sigan molestos, mi padre lo estaría si yo hubiera salido embarazada, pero el tiempo lo arregla todo y mejora las cosas pero tú también debes poner de tu parte; echarle ganas a la universidad para que tu padre se sienta orgullo aunque no te lo diga, cuidar bien de tu hijo para que su madre vea que no la necesitas aunque te mueras por ella y te siga doliendo, acercarte a tu hermana y a tu padre aunque al principio de hagan desplantes… pero Edward, nunca debes de dejar de luchar por las personas que quieres o por lo que quieres —insistió —, y recuerda esto; tu hijo no tiene la culpa de nada… es sólo la consecuencias de tus actos y si quieres que todo esto mejore debes de empezar por cambiar lo que sientes y piensas sobre él. Ponerle nombre sería un buen inicio…

El ojoverde se quedó callado, sentado y mirándola fijamente con sus cristalinos ojos. ¿Quién era esta chica para decirle qué hacer? ¿Para tratar de aconsejarlo cuando ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que sentía? ¿Quién se sentía para casi ordenarle aceptar a su hijo olvidando el abandono de su madre y la distancia que Carlisle había puesto? ¿Acaso ella sabía lo mal que la había estado pasando?

—¿Un nombre? —preguntó tras dar un largo suspiró meditando las cosas.

—Sí… un nombre —suspiró ella aliviada por no haber hecho enojar a Edward por sus palabras.

—De acuerdo Bella... agradezco tus palabras pero dudo que sepas cómo me siento con todo esto como para pensar en un nombre, lamento haberte atormentado con mis problemas de quinceañera —habló tratando de ponerle fin al tema.

—Ni la más mínima idea tengo por lo que estás pasando —aceptó sin perder la compostura—, yo sólo te doy mi más humilde consejo —aclaró poniéndose un tanto seria regresando su vista al televisor.

Edward hizo lo mismo sintiéndose incomodo al igual que Bella por la forma en que había terminado la plática pero no dijeron nada más. Los minutos pasaron y la película casi concluía cuando Bella escuchó como Edward se aclaraba la garganta con la intención de hablar para luego escuchar su aterciopelada voz.

—Ander Carlisle Cullen… ¿suena bien? —le preguntó con la mirada fija en ella y con una sonrisa de disculpa esperando que Bella no se hubiese molestado con él.

Bella esperó un momento antes de regresarle la mirada a Edward, estaba pensativa aun con su rostro ligeramente tenso.

—Sí, suena bien —respondió regresándole la amistosa sonrisa justo cuando los créditos de la película comenzaron a salir.

* * *

><p>Y bueno... ¿qué les pareció?<p>

*Gansito: pequeño pastel realizado por Marinela. Entiéndase pan con mermelada de fresa y crema cubierto de chocolate con chispas de chocolate. Para una persona.

Las letras que aparecen en negritas son de una canción les dejo el link pero ya saben sin espacios, me parece que esa canción le queda a la dramatica vida de Edward así que... será como la primera canción del soundtrack de esta historia jejeje profile?src_vid=DhbU7m6XOag&user=thecoby hdzone&annotation_id=annotation_325688&feature=iv#p/a/f/0/DhbU7m6XOag espero no lo kiten de cualkier modo luego lo pongo en mi perfil, la canción se llama "Estoy como nunca" de TheCobyHDZone en youtube lo encuentran.

¿Les gustó el nombre? ¿me gané algun reclamo, jitomatazo, amenza? Bueno, por favor haganmelo saber en el botoncito que dice REVIEW por favor

Si alguien gusta seguirme en el tuiter jajaja

Angie C.


	9. Ocho

**BUSCANDO UN HOGAR  
><strong>  
><strong>Angie de Du Pollet<strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas... sigo viva y espero que ustedes no quieran matarme por mi ENORME Y DESESPERANTE retraso en actualizar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

Edward llevaba tres horas trabajando intensamente; lavando los trastes, pasando las sencillas órdenes que los clientes pedía y limpiando las mesas conforme se iban desocupando de los comensales. Newton llevaba toda esa semana cargándolo de trabaja con el pretexto de no descontarle el suelo por todas las veces que había llegado tarde en lo que iba del mes si es que hacía lo que le pedía y no tuvo más de otra que aceptar las condiciones de su joven e insoportable jefe.

—Después de que termines tu turno necesito que arregles el fregadero; tiene una fuga —le había dicho desde justo después de su hora de comida.

—No soy plomero—argumentó Edward intentando disimular su molestia.

—Bueno, tendrás que improvisar —le aconsejó sin más Mike antes de entrar a su oficina—. ¡Ah! Y recuerda que esta es la última semana que puedes traer a tu hijo… ya estorba mucho.

Y fue con esas palabras que la sangre de Edward hirvió a tal grado que su pálida piel tomó un color rosado y apretó sus puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

—Seguro—afirmó arrastrando las palabras sabiendo que si se abalanzaba contra Mike como deseaba hacerlo con todo sus ser perdería su trabajo.

Pero perder su única fuente de ingreso no era una opción para Edward así que siendo las cinco de la tarde y habiendo terminado su turno hacía cuarenta minutos él joven de verdes ojos se encontraba tratando de arreglar la dichosa fuga que Mike le había indicado. Tras seguir empeñado en su labor por media hora más logró arreglar el problema y un poco mojado por el agua que se le había revelado terminó de recoger las herramientas del lugar, se limpió y tomó sus cosas para salir de la cocina.

—Ed… creo que si deberías dejar a tu hijo en otro lugar, ya está más grande e inquieto —se animó a aconsejarle Jessica un tanto insegura.

—¿Te ha dado problemas? —le preguntó apenado.

—No… bueno, la verdad no soy muy buena yo con eso de los niños y últimamente me ha costado un poco de trabaja tenerlo quieto —explicó con tono cansado.

—Vaya…—asintió comprendiendo el punto de Jessica.

Resopló profundo Edward antes de despedirse y cargar a su hijo pensando en que Jessica y quizá Mike tuvieran razón; Ander ya no podía seguir acompañándolo al trabajo y mucho menos a la universidad que empezaría en dos semanas y sin embargo una guardería seguía estando fuera de sus posibilidades.

—¿Y si te quedas solo en la casa? —le preguntó al bebé mientras esperaba que el autobús que lo llevara a casa pasara; estaba demasiado cansado para caminar.

—Ay Edward… si sigues teniendo esas ideas dudo que ese pequeño cumpla los tres años —escuchó como una conocida voz masculina comentaba a sus espaldas.

—¡Emmett! —expresó gustoso cuando se giró y confirmó la presencia de su entrañable amigo.

Y él seguía igual; alto, atlético, despreocupado y con su inconfundible carisma. Vestía ahora de traje negro que resaltaba su característico físico atlético; casi descomunal y un poco incoherente respecto con el infantil rostro que aún conservaba.

—No quisiera decírtelo pero Edward Cullen, no luces bien —correspondió el saludo con divertido tono antes de abrazar al ojiverde.

—Ni que lo digas —correspondió divertido tras saludar efusivamente a Emmett.

—¿Y para dónde vas? —le preguntó interesado.

—A descansar… hoy trabajé hasta tarde —explicó brevemente.

—¿Trabajas? ¿y la universidad? —preguntó sorprendido —, pues que no tu padre te paga la universidad… —inquirió curioso.

—Lo hace, pero no paga los gastos de mi hijo —habló refiriéndose al pequeño que cargaba.

—¿Enserio es tu hijo? —preguntó con un tono serio —, ¿enserio no te sirvieron todas esas clases de sexualidad en la prepa? —le recordó tratando de amenizar el ánimo de Edward, y que, por su rostro, estaba seguro que era de estrés.

—Supongo que no… —habló entre apenado y acongojado.

—Vaya hombre…. —susurró asombrado notando la seriedad en la mirada de su amigo —, ¿cómo se llama? —trató de animarlo.

—Ehm pues yo le digo Ander —contestó con tono infantil.

—Bueno Ander —comenzó a hablar Emmett hacía el pequeño —, yo soy tu tío Emmett y espero que juntos conquistemos muchas chicas —se presentó con el pequeño que simplemente lo miraba fijo —. Vamos por algo de tomar Ed…

Edward lo miró desaprobatoriamente pero tras debatir un momento con Emmett decidieron ir a una cafetería que estaba cerca; pero no dónde Edward trabajaba. Emmett pidió una cerveza, Edward un té helado y para Ander leche tibia. Estuvieron cerca de dos horas platicando amenamente, Edward había sonreído y reído estruendosamente gracias a las anécdotas de Emmett, anécdotas que no se salían de lo común pero la peculiar forma de narrar de su amigo de la infancia las convertían en las historias más graciosas que en su vida había oído; ya recordaba porqué se llevaba tan bien de niños con Emmett.

—Lloró… pero le dije que no era la correcta para mí —terminó de contar la decimoquinta historia de su vida amorosa.

—Fuiste cruel… después de haber terminado con la chica alemana, lo cual fue cuatro chicas antes de conocer a… ¿cómo se llama? ¿Paula? —preguntó Edward divertido—, bueno, no importa… el punto es que ya deberías saber tener tacto para decirle a las mujeres que después del sexo es casi imposible que te sigan interesando —le intentó regañar.

—Edward, Edward… no es sólo tener sexo con una chica y luego botarla; es poner a prueba la compatibilidad sexual con alguien con quien podría pasar el resto de mi vida —argumentó—, si no hay chispa la primera vez no la habrá el resto de las veces —le aclaró—, y tocando ese tema… ¿quién fue la afortunada con la que decidiste tener una familia tan joven? Digo, yo no tendría el valor para tener una responsabilidad tan grande…

—Ehm… pues si le preguntas a ella seguro te dirá que afortunada no fue —comenzó tratando de aligerar su pena—, y ya la conoces; fue Tanya Denali —susurró con pesar.

—¿Tania… la pesada? ¿La de la prepa? ¡¿Seguiste con ella? —fue preguntando con mayor intensidad y asombro.

Edward asintió en silencio mientras movía sus piernas casi con nerviosismo pero tratando de arrullar a Ander.

—¡Dios! Sólo espero que tu hijo no haya sacado su carácter —pidió Emmett al cielo con un despreocupado tono que le robó una sonrisa a Edward —, pero a ver… cuenta como estuvo eso hombre que desde que salimos de la preparatoria te perdí la pista y eso que éramos inseparables, ¿eh?

—Emmett, la verdad preferiría no hablar de ello pero sólo te diré que desde hace siete meses ya no estamos juntos— le dijo moviéndose incomodo en su silla.

El nombrado comprendió lo que su amigo quería decir con ello; aun le dolía y mucho. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera pasado con ella que los llevó a la separación en verdad había herido a su amigo.

Emmett decidió cambiar de tema por uno que no afectara tanto a Edward así que comenzaron a hablar sobre la universidad; a Emmett le faltaba sólo un año para terminar su carrera a diferencia de Edward quien le quedaban por delante otros dos años mínimo; los dos años más pesados ya que comenzaba con materias como cardiología, anestesiología o ginecología que se tomaban en los hospitales en vez de la universidad. Siguieron platicando un poco más y pasados varios minutos después de que el sol se retiró ellos decidieron salir del lugar.

—¿Vives por aquí cerca? —le preguntó Emmett con las intensiones de no pagar hotel.

—Pues a un par de calles al norte… ¿quieres caminar? —preguntó Edward antes de bostezar cansado.

—Mejor en camión, eso del ejercicio no es lo mío y tú luces casi muerto—sugirió divertido.

Sólo tuvieron que esperar un par de segundos para que le camión que los llevaría apareciera, abordaron el casi desolado camión y llegaron en su destino a los siguientes cinco minutos.

—Vamos flojo, aquí es —anunció Edward tan pronto como vio el familiar anuncio del banco.

—No me apures Edward —se quejó Emmett —, por cierto… ¿crees que me puedas dar asilo? Sabes que no me importa dormir en el sillón —le preguntó tan pronto como bajaron del autobús.

—Por mí no hay problema Emmett… pero la decisión no depende de mí —le aclaró tras abrir la puerta del edificio e indicarle por donde caminar.

—¿No? ¿Entonces? —cuestionó al ver que el ojiverde no jugaba.

—El departamento que rento es compartido… porque para variar no me alcanza para pagar un departamento yo sólo, así que tendrás que preguntarle a Bella si puedes quedarte —contestó con un mezclado tono de melancolía y tranquilidad de su realidad.

—¿Bella? ¿vives con una chica? —preguntó Emmett casi afirmando—, eso es raro hermano… —susurró anonado.

Edward no puedo evitar reírse por la cara de asombro que Emmett tenía en ese momento; pudo imaginarse como el pobre pensaba alguna razón lógica por la cual una chica lo había dejado compartir el departamento con él y su hijo pero para ser honestos ni el mismo lo sabía y eso que ya llevaba viviendo tres meses con ella.

La puerta del departamento se abrió lentamente y justo cuando Edward iba a poner un pie dentro del departamento pudo escuchar la voz de un hombre demandándole una explicación:

—¿Quién eres? —se escuchó la cordial voz de Jasper a la defensiva.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Edward algo extrañado por la presencia de ese delgado joven en el departamento.

—¿Qué pasa? —se escuchó la grave voz de Emmett mezclada con eñ femenino tono de Rosalie que sin duda lo cautivó.

—Ya serví el postr…—Bella no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se topó con la escena que la tomo desprevenida; era cierto. Se le había olvidado comentarle a Rosalie y Jasper sobre la existencia de su compañero de piso.

—Edward, llegaste… —lo saludó un tanto nerviosa notando la presencia del alto y corpulento acompañante del nombra detrás de él.

—¿Lo conoces Bella? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Ehm… sí —contestó rápidamente—, se me había olivado por completo hablarles sobre Edward; el renta el departamento junto conmigo —aclaró sin dar muchos detalles.

—¿No estabas buscando una _compañera_? —hizo hincapié Jasper algo receloso al concebir la simple idea de un hombre viviendo con _su_ amiga.

—Pasa Edward —le indicó Bella esperando limar aspereas—, entre todas las locas que querían rentar, él fue el que me pareció más confiable —respondió despreocupada.

—¿Y acaso lo conoces? —la regaño Rosalie sin importarle la presencia de los espectadores.

—Por supuesto… también tengo sus referencias, los números de teléfono de sus padres y conozco personalmente a su madre y hermana —le informó sabiendo lo posesiva y desconfiada que resultaba Rosalie.

Tanto Jasper como Rosalie se limitaron a inspeccionar al sujeto en cuestión; pudieron notar que vestía unos jeans gastados, una chamarra algo descolorida, tenía el cabello desalineado pero llevaba buena presentación aunque lo que más les llamó la atención fue la cangurera para bebé que llevaba.

—¿Es un bebé? —preguntó Jasper algo inquieto.

—Se llama Ander… y es hijo de Edward —se apresuró a contestar Bella.

—Y yo soy Emmett McCarty… amigo de Edward —se presentó al notar la avasalladora presencia de Rosalie sin importarle el relativamente tenso ambiente que se había formado por la inquiridora reacción de Jasper.

La rubia vestía un ajustado pantalón negro y una blusa negra con un discreto escote que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo junto con una ligera chamarra azul que combinaba con sus altas botas. El cabello lo llevaba recogido del frente dejándolo suelto por la parte dejando ver a la perfección su inmaculado rostro blanco.

Para Rosalie tampoco fue difícil quedar cautivada por la hermosa sonrisa que esbozaban los carnosos labios del joven hombre que le ofrecía mano en señal de saludo, pero lo que sin duda le había robado el aliento eran esos hermosos hoyuelos que se formaron en el varonil rostro de Emmett acompañados por ese rizado cabello que le pareció de lo más lindo.

—Ro… Rosalie Hale —respondió el saludo algo inquieta.

—Y yo soy su hermano, Jasper Hale —se presentó Jasper un ligeramente agresivo al notar el ligero sonrojo que comenzaba a invadir a su hermana.

—Mucho gusto —respondió amable Emmett sin romper el contacto visual con Rosalie.

Jasper simplemente torció la boca. Bella y Edward miraban algo extrañados la escena pero igual les pareció graciosa.

—Bueno, ahora que ya se conocen por qué no comemos el postre todos juntos —sugirió Bella esperanzada.

—Eh, no, no te preocupes Emmett y yo podemos ir a dar una vuelta en lo que ustedes terminan su cena… —comenzó Edward apenado —, no sabía que tenías visitas; me hubieras dicho par a no interrumpir —habló Edward sumisamente.

—Pero sino interrumpen en lo absoluto —habló Rosalie medio embobada.

Bella tuvo que aguantarse la risa por el comentario de su amiga por respeto a Jasper que se veía moría de celos por su hermana. Llamó a Jasper para hablar con él en la cocina y contarle un poco más detalladamente la situación con Edward mientras que este se retiraba a su recámara para cambiar a Ander y acostarlo al tiempo que Rosalie y Emmett parecían tener una extraña clase de flechazo a primera vista.

—¿Charlie sabe de esto? —preguntó ligeramente preocupado.

—Si supiera que buscaba a alguien para compartir el departamento se hubiera empeñado en pagarme la renta completa —le debatió—, además… ustedes fueron los de la idea de buscar compañera de piso —se defendió con tono infantil.

—Sí, tú lo has dicho; nosotros te dimos la idea de buscar una compañera… no un chico, ¿sabes a todo lo que te expones? —le preguntó protectoramente —. Es un hombre Bells… no sabes si confiar en él, ¿qué tal si te hace algo un día de estos? —la intentó espantar.

—¿Y crees que no lo pensé? —respondió—, pero sé cuidarme Jazz… además si lo conocieras te darías cuenta de que es un buen chico, además… ¿qué tan malo puede ser hombre que cuida de su hijo, estudia y trabaja? —le preguntó triunfante.

—Nunca se sabe —respondió sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

—Creo que es un buen chico…—insistió —, de cualquier modo sé defenderme —le recordó.

Jasper suspiró derrotado, en realidad no tenía mucho que alegar; Edward parecía un confiable y su mirada lo reflejaba.

—¿Te ayudo con el helado? —le preguntó cambiando de ánimo y de tema.

—Pues sólo a servir dos más —le dijo Bella sonriente.

Y el halado que sirvieron para Emmett y Rosalie fue un desperdició; se derritió totalmente ya que ellos lo ignoraron y se dedicaron a platicar animadamente en una esquina de la sala aparatados del resto. Jasper hizo buenas migas con Edward tan pronto comenzó a cuestionarlo y Bella se reía de vez en vez ante las ocurrentes respuestas que Edward le daba a Jasper. Resultó que ambos congeniaban perfectamente; les gustaba el futbol americano, la música clásica y ambos tocaban un instrumento musical; Edward el piano y Jasper la guitarra.

—Creo que Bells tiene razón; eres un buen chico pero debo de advertirte si algo malo le pasa tendrás que vértelas conmigo y con su padre…—fue con casual comentario que Jasper realizó a media platica desconcertando a Edward quien sólo atinó a asentir en silencio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, no soy un asesino —le aclaró tratando de sonar casual.

—Eso espero —comentó él despreocupado —, bueno, creo que ya tenemos que irnos al hotel… —habló tras darse cuenta que el reloj marcaba pasadas las once de la noche.

—¿A qué hora vienen mañana? —preguntó Bella al recordar los planes que sus amigos tenían para ese fin de semana.

—Pues eso depende de la hora que logre despertar a Rose pero supongo que nos vemos a las diez; para llegar temprano a la playa y disfrutarlo al máximo, ¿nos acompañas Edward? —preguntó Jasper amable.

Edward lo pensó por un momento pero a pesar de estar animado por la idea desistió de sus ganas de divertirse porque tenía que ir a trabajar. Jasper se despidió de ambos y tardó media hora más en convencer a Rosalie de hacerlo propio con Emmett antes de retirarse del departamento para irse a descansar.

Emmett aun seguía embobado con el recuerdo de Rosalie cuando escucho cómo su amigo le ayudaba a la castaña a recoger los platos sucios que se habían quedado regados.

—Oye Bella, quería preguntarte si Emmett se puede quedar a dormir —habló tímidamente mientras terminaba de recoger unos vasos.

—Pues no hay donde pe…

—No se preocupen por mí; Rosalie me dijo en hotel el nombre del hotel donde están hospedando ellos; no está muy lejos de aquí así que me voy para allá a pasar la noche —interrumpió a Bella y antes de que ellos pudieran siquiera responder algo Emmett ya se había retirado.

—Eso fue raro —susurró Bella al ver salir a Emmett.

—Él es raro —comentó Edward apenado.

Ambos rieron sutilmente por la acción que Emmett había tenido, siguieron recogiendo hasta que el llanto de Ander reclamó atención.

—No te preocupes, si quieres yo voy a ver que necesita mientras tú le preparas su leche —sugirió Bella amablemente sin darle oportunidad a Edward de negarse aunque en realidad sólo había un ligero problema; Edward no había comprado leche esa semana.

Vio a Bella enseguida retirarse y enseguida buscó con su mirada uno de los biberones; lo tomó y lo llenó de agua pero justo cuando iba a cerrarlo Bella regresó con un pequeño en brazos que se aferraba a ella cariñosamente; ya tenía tiempo que no lo cargaba.

—Edward… se te olvida ponerle la leche —le regañó suavemente.

—No, no se me olvida pero yo no…—intentaba decirle a Bella la verdad pero a él mismo le costaba aceptarla.

—¡Oh, sí! —concordó ella —, se me pasó decirte que el bote lo metí a la alacena cuando esta acomodando las cosas —le indicó en una sutil orden.

—¿En la alacena? ¿Qué no ya estaba vacía la lata? —preguntó esperanzado de que no fuera así.

—¡Dios mío Edward! —resopló ella —, eres más distraído que una morsa.

—¿Una morsa? —se quejó él.

—Si bueno…. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente —debatió ella desinteresada—, a ver, ten —le dijo metiéndose en la pequeña cocina y pasándole a Ander para que lo cargara.

Ya que Bella tuvo las manos libres se dispuso a sacar el bote medio lleno de fórmula además de un gerber. Se dispuso a preparar la leche y cuando estuvo lista sonrió triunfal al igual que Ander por ver su comida preparada. El pequeño se retorció entre los brazos de su padre estirándose por querer estar con Bella o quizá sólo quería tomar su biberón.

—Creo que le agradas—habló tratando de contener a su pequeño en sus brazos evitando que callera.

—Somos buenos amigos —admitió Bella dejando el biberón en la barra y destapando el gerber —. ¿Ya come papillas? —le preguntó alistando una diminuta cuchara que el otro día había comprado cuando pasó por fuera de una tienda para bebés.

—Sí… supongo —contestó nervioso Edward.

"_Ya debería, pero como no tengo para comprarle pues no sé si le gusten" _pensó Edward.

—¿Tú le compraste geber? —preguntó entre interesado y cohibido.

—No, sí… la verdad es que yo amo los geber y el otro día que compré unos para mí y me acordé de Ander —contestó medio apenada tener que revelar su infantil hábito.

—Gracias por acordarte —le susurró.

—No es nada —rodó sus ojos antes de comenzar a darle de comer el gerber de manzana a Ander mientras Edward lo cargaba.

—Parece que le gusta —comentó Edward al notar que el pequeño frasco ya iba a la mitad de su contenido.

—Sí, estas cosas son adictivas —comentó divertida Bella —, ¿quieres probarlo? —le preguntó en automático dirigiendo su achocolatada mirada a él.

—No sé si me agrade… es comida para bebés —se justifico un tanto inquieto por la mirada de Bella.

—Seguramente la comiste de pequeño, así que no será la primera vez que lo hagas, solo es cuestión de recordar el sabor —respondió tomando un poco de la papilla con la pequeña cuchara para ahora ofrecérsela a él —, vamos, pruébala —lo animó acercando el cubierto a él desilusionando a Ander que esperaba ansioso su ultimo bocado.

Él la miró nervioso y Bella lo notó tan pronto como se dio el ligero temblor en las esmeraldas de Edward y aun así no le tomó importancia así que resopló en parte cansada por la hora que era; las doce y media de la noche.

—Vamos Edward… ¿o quieres que también utilice lo del avioncito contigo? —le preguntó divertida logrando que el nombrado esbozara un ligera sonrisa que por un medio segundo la cautivó sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—De acuerdo… —susurró Edward abriendo la boca lentamente para aceptar la papilla que Bella le daba.

Y ahí íbamos; Bella de dio a probar la papilla a Edward y tras retirarla de su boca espero una respuesta por parte de él.

—¿Te gustó? —le preguntó esperanzada.

—Mmm… bueno, la manzana no es fruta preferida pero no está tan mal —respondió alegre saboreándose sus labios.

Bella le pasó una servilleta para que se limpiara mientras ella limpiaba a Ander.

—¿Todavía quieres tu leche pequeñito? —le preguntó jugando con su dorado cabello.

Ander simplemente soltó una pueril carcajada afirmando el hecho al tiempo que estiraba sus bracitos implorando ser cargado por ella.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Bella a Edward.

—Él es el que manda —le dijo divertido —, pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres; ya es tarde y debes de estar cansada.

Bella tomó eso como un sí y se dispuso a cargar a Ander, le dio su biberón y caminó con el en brazos mientras en pequeño se quedaba dormido. Edward simplemente estaba algo pasmado por la actitud de Bella.

—No sabía que te gustaban los niños —comentó tratando de sonar casual.

—Y no lo hacen en realidad, bueno, no tanto —respondió en automático —, pero Ander me inspira mucha ternura —contestó sin dudarlo —. Tal es porque es muy tranquilo… ¿ya lo enseñaste a gatear? —le preguntó cambiando de tema.

—¿Eh? —la pregunta tomo desprevenido a Edward.

—Parece que no — respondió riéndose —, deberías de hacerlo ya tiene edad y para cuando cumple el año ya debería estar intentando caminar —le indicó.

—Es que no he tenido mucho tiempo y en el trabajo se la pasa en su silla… ¿cómo sabes eso? —respondió para preguntar inmediatamente.

—Bueno, soy fisioterapeuta o por lo menos estudié para ello pero eso también te lo enseñan a ti, ¿no? —le preguntó con tono más bajo al notar que unos pequeños ojos se iban cerrando suavemente.

—No sabía que eras habías estudiado para fisioterapeuta —fue lo único que respondió.

—Parece que no hemos platicado mucho sobre nosotros en realidad a pesar de vivir en el mismo lugar —respondió con una sonrisa.

—No, creo que no… —susurró Edward pensativo —, ¿crees que estar en la silla para bebés todo el tiempo le afecte? —preguntó ahora un poco preocupado pero en realidad no se había puesto a pensar en ello antes.

—¿Afecta a su desarrollo? —cuestionó ella —, bueno no tanto así pero lo retrasará psicomotrizmente… ya sabes; coordinación y aspectos como la autoconfianza están implicados en su desarrollo psicomotriz por eso es importante incitar a los bebés a gatear y caminar lo más pronto posible al igual que cuando alguien sufre un accidente y pierde alguna función hay que ponerlo a hacer ejer... creo que ya me emocioné —se autointerrumpió Bella.

—No, no te preocupes por ello… el conocimiento fluye —le dijo sonriente.

—Lo que sí es que no deberías de tenerlo sentado todo el día, ¿por qué no lo metes a una guardería? —le sugirió.

Edward iba a contestarle pero la única respuesta que tenía para esa pregunta le apenaba en realidad; no tenía el dinero suficiente como para hacerlo.

—¿Mañana lo llevarás al trabajo contigo? —preguntó al notar el silencio de Edward.

—Sí, no puedo dejarlo sólo en casa —respondió con un tono algo sarcástico.

—Definitivamente no… si quisieras, digo, se me ocurre que quizá puedas dejarlo conmigo mientras tu trabajas —habló sin pensar en realidad.

—No, como crees… mañana ustedes van a ir a la playa y seguro que les… estorbaría —respondió negándose a la idea.

—Bueno, Edward… tanto así como estorbar no. Quizá nos robe algo de atención, algo así como lo hizo tu amigo con Rosalie —le recordó —, y hablando de ella, a ella le encantan los bebés seguro que estará encantada de cuidarlo.

—Bella, en verdad agradezco tu apoyo pero no creo que sea necesario… —insistió—, mañana ustedes ya tiene planes para divertirse y todo.

—Nada que no se pueda cambiar un poco, además, no será todo el día… creo que mañana trabajas hasta las tres, ¿no? —le preguntó a lo que Edward asintió —, pues si haces la cuenta sólo serán seis horas y ya después tu nos puedes alcanzar en la playa —le sugirió optimistamente.

—¿Pero seguro que no te afecta? —preguntó de nuevo apenado.

—Si me afectara no me ofrecería Edward —le contestó—, ahora, ten a Ander que ya es tarde y también debes de querer dormir… nos vemos mañana —le dijo entregándole a su hijo—, que descases —le dijo justo antes de entrar a su habitación y dejarlo sólo en la sala con un extraño sentimiento clavado en su pecho.

Al día siguiente fue aun más surrealista para Edward. Cuando despertó se topo

con el departamento inundado del aroma del desayuno que Bella se encontraba preparando; como lo hacía cada fin de semana pero este en especial parecía tener algo extra.  
>Miró el reloj que marcaba las ocho y media de la mañana; algo temprano como para despertar a Ander así que decidió dejarlo en medio de la cama mientras él se disponía a arreglarse.<p>

Revisó su closet y para desilusión suya no tenía más ropa limpia; tendría que ponerse el mismo pantalón de ayer y quizá otra camisa que no estuviera tan sucia. Tomó su ropa y después de darle los buenos días a Bella a distancia se encerró en el baño para darse una ducha. Cuando salió con un ya despertado pequeño que lo esperaba pacientemente.

—¿Cómo amaneciste pequeño? —le preguntó sentándose sobre la cama a un lado de él para poder darle el beso de los buenos días —, pareces contento, dormiste bien, ¿verdad? —le dijo como si Ander lo comprendiera—. Hoy no vas a ir conmigo a trabajar peque… y creo que voy a extrañar cargarte durante el camino a la cafetería —le habló algo acongojado a lo que la suave sonrisa del pequeño se desvaneció un poco —, pero no te preocupes que hoy te quedarás con Bella y creo que ella te agrada, ¿cierto? —le recordó y dio por afirmada su oración tan pronto notó que a su hijo le regresaba la sonrisa; tal parecía que sí le entendía después de todo.

En el rostro de Edward se dibujó una suave sonrisa por la reacción de su hijo; comenzaba a sospechar que Bella en verdad le gustaba a su pequeño porque ya había notado que mejoraba de humor tan pronto oía su voz los fines de semana o por las noches cuando llegaba de trabajar.

—Ella es una buena persona y muy atenta contigo… así que hoy pasarás la mañana con ella y sus amigos —le explicó cargándolo —, irán a la playa. Cuando salga de trabajar iré con ustedes y pasaremos un tiempo a solas Ander —le propuso antes de comenzar a limpiarlo y cambiarlo para dejarlo listo con Bella.

Le limpió su carita, le cambió el pañal y peinó su infantil pero rebelde cabello antes de cambiarlo de ropa. La realidad era de que ni él ni el bebé tenían un extenso guardarropa pero buscó lo mejor que su hijo tenía para vestirlo y tras comparar por un par de minutos varias prendas llegó a la conclusión de que ponerle una camiseta en azul marino rayada horizontalmente con un azul más claro y overol de mezclilla.

—Bueno, ahora luces más guapo —lo alagó —, creo que es hora de ir a la cocina antes de que el desayuno se enfríe—le dijo cargándolo para salir de su habitación.

Cuando llegó a la pequeña barra donde acostumbran desayunar saludó nuevamente a Bella.

—Gracias por preparar el desayuno —repitió Edward como ya era costumbre.

—No es nada, ten cuidado que lo acabo de sacar del microondas porque ya se había enfriado —le advirtió —, y aquí está la mamila de Ander —dijo con un tono más animado logrando sacarle un risa emocionada al pequeño.

—No debes de molestarte —le dijo apenado y es que Bella resultaba tan atenta y buena con ellos pero sobre todo con el niño que le parecía imposible que hubiera alguien tan bueno como ella en este mundo.

—Edward, cada fin de semana me dices eso y cada fin de semana te repito lo mismo; no es molestia, me gusta hacerlo —le recordó—. Además ya tenemos como tres meses viviendo bajo el mismo techo… no podemos sólo compartir eso, quiero decir, nos llevamos bien así que pasemos de ser compañero de piso a amigos, ¿va? —le sugirió ella; como siempre tomando la iniciativa.

—Yo lo que no quiero es que tomes responsabilidades que no te corresponden y por lo que dijo tu amigo anoche, Jasper, técnicamente no sabes quién soy yo… digo, sabes que tengo un hijo, el nombre de mis padres y conoces a mi hermana y madre, también sabes que estudio medicina y trabajo en una cafetería de lunes a viernes pero nada más —explicó él sin llegar a un punto en concreto.

—Bueno Edward tienes razón; sé eso de ti pero también sé otras cosas —habló ella calmadamente—, en realidad no nos conocemos a fondo porque tú a penas y tienes tiempo de respirar entre semana, sobre todo cuando entras a clases lo cual será este lunes y lo sé no porque te espíe sino porque Ángela, la chica con la que trabaja en una librería universitaria, me lo dijo.

Edward se quedó mirándola un momento, observó a su hijo tomar tranquilamente su leche y alzó de nuevo sus esmeraldas para ver a Bella.

—¿Y qué otras cosas sabes de mí? —no pudo reprimir su curiosidad.

Bella sonrió triunfalmente y tras darle un sorbo a su café se dispuso a contestarle:

—Tienes poca ropa —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió logrando sonrojar a Edward—, no te lo tomes a mal… es sólo que lo he notado, te gusta el silencio y pensar, a veces creo que estás enojado con alguien o algo porque cuando estás en silencio haces muecas de enojo, te gusta los huevos con jamón que preparo los fines de semana al igual que el jugo de mandarina, ¿voy bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí…

—Bueno, no te gusta mucho el café pero tienes que tomarlo porque es lo único que te mantiene despierto cuando estudias en la noche, te gusta cargar a Ander aunque a veces no hablas mucho con él, creo que tienes algún problema con tu padre y hermana porque casi nunca hablas con ellos a diferencia de con tu madre y, no te ofendas, pero creo que el dinero en verdad es un problema para ti… sobre todo porque tienes que mantener a este pequeño glotón —le dijo con un ligero tono serio.

Edward la miró fijamente sin poder ni objetar nada, la miraba como si quisiera encontrar en esos ojos café profundo la respuesta a una pregunta inexistente, queriendo comprender como esa chica frente a él podía saber tanto de él con sólo convivir juntos. Quería saber o quizá comprender como es que ella sabía tanto de él y él no sabía casi nada de ella; suponía que tenía unos veintitrés años, le gustaba cocinar, que trabajaba en una librería porque se lo acababa de decir y que estudió fisioterapia por la misma razón y sólo eso. Nada de gustos o pasatiempos como parecía ella lo hacía respecto a él.

—¿En verdad eres fisioterapeuta? —le preguntó al recordarlo.

—Sí… ¿por qué? —cuestionó ella algo extrañada.

—No por nada, pero es que tienes complexión delgada y no te ofendas, pero no pareces muy fuerte —explicó casual.

Y es que a la vista de Edward, Bella se le antojaba delicada. Según su criterio media uno sesenta, cuidaba de su peso y figura porque nunca la veía comiendo chatarra aunque ignoraba si ella realizaba algún tipo de ejercicio o deporte, tenía un rostro suavemente delineado en una sutil forma de corazón, nariz proporcional a su rostro y recta, labios pequeños pero rosados y unos hermosos ojos color café oscuro que le recordaban al chocolate además de mencionar que Bella poseía un hermoso cabello castaño en versión lacia que le caía hasta un poco arriba de la mitad de su espalda; era una mujer hermosa.

—Me siento apenado, en verdad —confesó rompiendo el silencio que se había formado —, tú pareces ser muy observado y yo por mi tarde todo un despistado y desatento contigo —explicó.

—Edward, lo que dije no lo hice para hacerte sentir mal sino que lo dije para dejar más en claro mi punto de que podríamos ser amigos; vamos a convivir y vivir juntos durante no sé cuánto tiempo y creo que sería bueno que interactuáramos más —justificó.

—Entonces… ¿amigos? —le preguntó él emocionado.

—Amigos Edward —confirmó ella —, y disculpa todo mi discurso… normalmente no soy así —le dijo entre risas.

—No te preocupes, creo que en realidad yo tampoco soy el que te he dejado ver todo este tiempo —le dijo sonriente con un alegre brillo en sus ojos que hacía tiempo no se veía.

**OoOoO**

Jasper y Rosalie habían llegado cerca de las once a su departamento para partir a la playa. Para Jasper fue sorpresa y para Rosalie también el hecho de que un pequeño de ocho meses los fuera acompañar aunque después de la imprevista unión de Emmett a su salida a Jasper ya no lo sorprendía nada.

—¿Puedo cargarlo? —fue lo primero que dijo Rosalie antes de saludar a Bella.

—¿Te lo dejó? —preguntó Jasper con algo parecido a la molestia.

—No lo creo… Edward es muy aprensivo —contestó Emmett —, debe de tenerte mucha confianza Bella donde te dejó a su hijo.

—Yo le pedí que lo dejara conmigo Jazz, cuando Edward salga de trabajar se nos unirá en la playa —aclaró.

—Bueno, nosotros ya llevamos todo así que… ¡vámonos! —anunció Jasper feliz.

Y es que Jasper podría parecer un tanto receloso con Bella y tal vez se ponía un poco a la defensiva con las personas desconocidas, en especial las que se acercaban a su hermana o a Bella, pero ya que se le conocía Jasper era la persona más calmada del mundo; tanto que lograba transmitir su sentimiento de pasividad a las personas que estuvieran a su alrededor.

El camino fue un poco largo; cerca de una hora y todo por que el GPS se descompuso y se perdieron cuando sólo les faltaban diez minutos para llegar a su destino. Jasper iba manejando con Bella y Ander de copilotos en tanto que Rosalie y Emmett seguían ligando en la parte trasera del automóvil. Tuvieron que detenerse un par de veces en preguntar cómo llegar y tras seguir los sabios consejos de una viejita de exagerados ochenta años llegaron a la semivacía playa.

—Bueno, es hora de instalarnos —anunció Emmett emocionado cual niño pequeño.

Tardaron exactamente 14 minutos en poner la sombrilla, las toallas y sacar la hielera del coche para disponerse a divertirse.

Bella y Rosalie se quedaron bajo el refugio de la sombrilla mientras jugaban y cuidaban de Ander; el pequeño se había ganado rápidamente el aprecio de la rubia al igual que el de Bella mientras que por su lado Jasper y Emmett jugaban con un balón de futbol americano.

Un rato después decidieron meterse al agua, aunque por su parte Bella sólo se quedó en la orilla con Ander permitiendo que sólo el agua mojara los pies de ambos. Rosalie se encontraba jugando con Emmett de una forma demasiado cariñosa para el gusto de Jasper pero él no se lo tomaba en realidad muy a pecho. Se separó de ellos sin que Bella lo notara ya que la gente dentro del agua había incrementado un poco, fue al coche para sacar el pastel que le había comprado a su amiga por su futuro cumpleaños.

Se reunieron a comer cerca de las dos y media dejando un por triste a Ander ya que no pudo terminar el castillo de arena que estaba haciendo con la ayuda de Bella. Su comida consistía en dos pollos rostizados, refresco, un par de cervezas, papas fritas y helado además de un gerber para el pequeño, Rosalie insistió en que fuera ella lo alimentara para que Bella pudiera convivir más con Jasper y Emmett el cual, estaba más que claro en la azul mirada de la rubia, que le gustaba.

—Oigan… Edward me pregunta que qué camión puede tomar para llegar —los interrumpió cuando leyó el mensaje que le llegó.

Jasper y Bella intercambiaron miradas sin saber la respuesta.

—Mejor pregúntale dónde está y voy por él —se ofreció Jasper.

Emmett hizo lo indicado y un minuto después ya tenía la respuesta; se encontraba cerca del centro comercial de la ciudad.

—No está tan lejos, el otro día fui con Rose y debe de quedar como a quince minutos —explicó Jasper retrasando su comida.

—Yo puedo ir por él en un taxi —insistió Emmett no queriendo molestar al hermano de Rosalie.

—No te preocupes, no tardo… —dijo despreocupado antes de retirarse.

Minutos más o minutos menos pero Jasper no había hecho mal la cuenta; medio hora después se encontraba de regreso con un Edward medio regañado e intimidado gracias a la plática que Jasper le había regalado.

—Aquí estás campeón —saludó a su hijo después de haberlo hecho con los demás —, espero que no te haya causado problemas —le dijo a Rosalie.

—Para nada, es un niño muy lindo y risueño —comentó Rosalie —, tiene tus mismos ojos.

—¿Los mismos? Pero sí los tenemos de diferente color… los de él son como los de su madre—explicó no muy animado.

—Sí tienes razón; son de diferente color pero a lo que me refiero es más bien como a la mirada… tienen la misma mirada —corrigió.

—¡Chicos luego hablan de miradas, es hora de comer! —gritó Emmett a pesar de estar a tres metros de ellos.

Edward cargó a Ander y ayudó a levantarse a Rosalie, se acercaron a donde se encontraba el ahora frío pollo y se dispusieron a comer. El rato se pasó más entre bromas y comentarios divertidos que comiendo, los cinco chicos habían congeniado demasiado bien entre ellos a pesar de recién conocerse.

—Bueno, es hora del paste —anunció emocionada Rosalie cuando Jasper sacó el delicioso pan de tres leches cubierto con muse de chocolate adornado con nuez —, ¡FELICIDADES BELLS! —le dijo efusivamente abrazandola.

—Gracias Rose… no tenían que hacerlo —les dijo con modestia —, todavía ni es mi cumple…

—Bueno, no quisimos esperar hasta el miércoles porque además no de poder felicitarte como te mereces no podríamos venir a pasarlo contigo —argumentó Jasper.

Tanto Edward como Emmett se sintieron un tanto desconectados al principio del asunto pero no les tomó mucho tiempo asimilarlo y felicitar con la misma efusividad a Bella; sobre todo Emmett quien tras felicitarla con un abrazo no la soltó y además le comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que Bella gritara suplicando porque parara.

—¡Emmett, debes de controlarte! —le reprendió Edward esperando que Jasper no se encelara por la acción de su amigo.

—Lo siento hombre, pero es que Bella es una persona molestable además de que me agrada mucho —debatió justificando su acción.

Hasta Ander la felicitó después de Emmett.

—Agagabagavaagugaa —balbuceó el pequeño cuando se sintió en los brazos de Bella.

—Creo que quiso decir felicidades —comentó Edward frente a ella para que luego reírse tímidamente.

Todos rieron ante su comentario, después de ello casi obligaron a Bella a que mordiera el pastel y tras dejar su rostro embarrado de crema pastelera comieron un poco de él.

Y para cuando el sol se puso ellos ya habían guardado todas las cosas en el auto para poder disfrutar el crepúsculo de ese día a la orilla de la playa; Emmett y Rosalie se encontraban sentados juntos y ligeramente separados del resto, Jasper al lado de Edward con Ander dormido en brazos y por último Bella. Dejaron que el sol descansara sobre el mar y cuando por fin decidió esconderse por completo ellos decidieron retirarse.

Camino de regreso Jasper y Emmett se fueron enfrente en tanto que Rosalie, Bella, Edward y Ander iban en la parte trasera. Edward iba en un extremo cargando a su aun dormido hijo mientras que Bella se encontraba entre él y Rosalie, él se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana mientras escuchaba como las dos mujeres a su diestra hablaban en tu tono moderadamente bajo.

—Y… ¿qué tal vas con lo de Jacob? —preguntó Rosalie esperando que nadie le escuchara pero para su mala suerte Edward poseía un excelso oído.

—Eh… bien, supongo —contestó con desanimado tono; su humor definitivamente había cambiado.

—¿Has hablado sobre ello? —insistió esperando que su amiga estuviera bien.

—No, en realidad no… y tampoco quiero hacerlo —dijo triste—, creo que es mejor tratar de olvidarlo —suspiró con algo parecido a lagrimas en sus ojos.

—Sabes que nunca me agradó el chico y yo sé que tú lo quisiste mucho por lo que entiendo que lo que pasó en verdad te dolió —le recordó con su singular estilo —, somos amigas y si necesitas hablar de ello siempre me puedes llamar; no importa la hora que sea —repitió.

Bella asintió en silencio y así se quedaron durante el resto del camino y Edward pudo notarlo.

Los dejaron en su departamento poco tiempo después, a Emmett se lo llevarían ya que estaba hospedado en el mismo hotel que ellos.

—¿Qué tal te la pasaste Bella? —le preguntó Edward esperando lograr animar a Bella.

—Bien, me la pasé bien… —dijo sin mucho ánimo antes de tomar un poco de agua.

—Oh… —suspiró Edward —, ¿te sientes mal? —insistió.

—No, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Es que bueno… te veo triste —se atrevió—, espérame, voy a acostar a Ander —pidió escabulléndose rápidamente hasta su habitación.

En no más de cinco minutos Edward se encontraba de regreso topándose con la sorpresa de encontrar a Bella exactamente en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado.

—Ahora sí… ¿te pasa algo? —volvió a preguntar esperando que Bella confiara en él.

—No te preocupes, no estoy enferma —le aclaró en un intento vano de sonar más alegre.

—Entonces… —comenzó Edward —, ¿te pusiste así por lo que te preguntó Rosalie? —cuestionó esperando que Bella no se tomara a mal tanto interés.

—¿Lo escuchaste? —fue su respuesta.

—Sí, bueno… yo no quería pero no pude evitarlo —se excusó caminando hasta su lado en la cocina —, ¿Jacob es tu novio? —volvió atreverse a preguntar con un interés sobrenatural en él.

Bella sopesó un momento las palabras de Edward para luego responder:

—Era… —suspiró más acongojada.

—Sabes… no creo ser el mejor consejero para las cosas del corazón; la madre de mi hijo me dejó pero si quieres hablar sobre algo soy todo oídos —la animó sin recibir respuesta de Bella durante varios segundos —, ¿terminaron?

Bella asintió en silencio con un nudo en la garganta.

—Yo… lo amaba desesperadamente; fue… fue mi primer amor —confesó con voz cortada y con un par de lagrimas tratando de salir de sus chocolatosos ojos.

—¿Y… que pasó? —preguntó algo angustiado —, ¿te engañó? —se atrevió a preguntar suponiendo que eso había pasado por la forma en que Bella decía las cosas.

Bella tardó otro poco en poder encontrar el valor para hablar, y es que hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba de ello, tanto tiempo tratando de pensar que nunca pasó y tanto tiempo ignorando esos recuerdos que ahora le resultaba realmente complicado hablar con alguien sobre ello.

—Nos íbamos a casar… pero hace diez meses… —decía no queriendo hacerlo pero con la necesidad de hacerlo.

Edward no se atrevió a decir algo más; veía que Bella estaba al borde del llanto y esperaba que su curiosidad agravara más el ánimo de Bella.

—Si no quieres hablar no tienes que… —le dijo suavemente poniendo su mano en el hombro de Bella tratando de infundirle confianza.

—Es que… murió —confesó en un gemido antes de soltarse a llorar.

Edward se quedó petrificado; nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Automáticamente acortó la distancia que había entre ellos para darle consuelo con un abrazo que, Edward sabía, poco podía hacer en una situación así.

* * *

><p>Bueno... ¿qué les pareció? ¿No se lo esperaban o sí? Digo, lo de Jacob...<p>

Quisiera recibir sus RR pero sobre todo leer sus comentarios sobre el fic, ¿les está gustando? ¿les sigue gustando? ¿cómo creen que va la relacion entre Ed, Bella y Ander? ¿Les gusta como se va desarrollando? ¿Merezco recibir aplausos o jutomatazos?

Angie.


End file.
